The Girl Who Crossed The Rangers
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: When a girl named Ashley Maya dumps Edward elric saying "Death is better than loving you" she sets a chain reaction to every risembool ranger out there, including Reinae:the Black Angel Alchemist. with chaos, and lots of random fun, things could get ugly.
1. Chapter One: Meet The Rangers

_**Hi everyone and a shout-out to all the Risembool Rangers, on the yahoo group page! ~ =^-^=~.**__**My days wouldn't be complete, without reading all the comments, and writing funny scenes with you guys! And I give you all a big huge glomp-hug.**__**(You know who you guys are….so thanks for all the fun and laughs. This fanfic is dedicated to each and every one of you.)**_

…_**.**_…_**.**_

_**Anyway, this is my second fanfic for the Risembool Rangers, so forgive me, if it's a little weird….and I did promise, I would write this up because of the photo we found on the yahoo ranger photos. And I'll try to update this as best I can, but I am busy with school and home, so please don't be mad if this doesn't get a lot of updates as you guys want. Were all busy in many things, but I'll try and put some spare time into this when I can.**_

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR THE RISEMBOOL RANGERS. I OWN NOTHING IN ANY OF MY FICS, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN IDEAS AND MY OWN CHARACTERS. **_***Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-Sensei, and The Risembool Rangers belongs to the creators of the group. **_

I would like to thank Inoflower19, Toboeuzumaki70, Kikyotakahashii, Goldenwing57, Amandabuchalter, Nituwehe09,Vampiredarkness079, XXChibi_VampireXX, and all the Rangers who gave so many ideas for this fanfic. I couldn't have written this without you guys. So thank you all so much.

(And also special thank you shout-out to Inoflower19, for Roy's prank idea. I told you I'd put in here, and I did, you wonderful pranking ranger friend.)And just a side note: The first couple of chapters will be a bit random for a reason. Those randomness parts will be leading up to the battle scenes of the story. ( coz sometimes, we do need some times to relax!)So anyway, enough of my rambling and enjoy: _**The Girl Who Crossed The Rangers. **__**RED DAWN!**_

* * *

Synopsis:_**When Edward Elric meets Ashley Maya, a Risembool Ranger newbie, he starts to develop a close relationship with her. As times goes by, so does their feeling for each other. But then one rainy day, Reinae (The Black Angel Alchemist) finds Ed upset on the steps of Central, she finds out the horrible truth to Ashley's terrible act she committed. After hearing what happened… she gets enraged with anger.**_

Chaos soon explodes as Reinae tells all the Rangers at the Risembool HQ, and they devise a plan of revenge, as they prepare for battle against Ashley. But as each Ranger digs deeper into the mystery of Ashley's crime, they find out that not things are appear as they seem to be. What could Ashley's plan really be? And is she tied somehow with the M.S.A. and the homunculi?

I hope you all enjoy this fic and don't be afraid to comment. All comments and critiques are very welcome.

* * *

**Chapter One: **_Meet The Risembool Rangers_

It was a great day, for a day in East City.

A great day, for normal people to do normal things, like go shopping or meeting up with friends for coffee. But for one group of certain people, it was not just a great day….

To them, it was an excellent day…

To pull a prank on Colonel Roy Mustang.

It seemed to them, that no matter how many times they did this, pulling pranks on mustang was always so much fun. And to Roy, no matter how many times he was pranked, he always seemed to fall for them…every single time. To their eyes, he must have seemed to be, some kind of an idiot. (of course, you would too if you could prank the same guy over and over again. And no matter what happened…. he never seemed to get it in his head, on who kept pranking him.)

So as they prepared for another award winning prank, one ranger went over the plan with her group. She looked at them with eyes that were brown and golden tinted. They were serious and goofy at the same time, as she explained the operation.

* * *

**Ranger Group POV:**

"Ok, guys! So who wants to go sneaking in Roy-boy's office?" She asked her group, looking for a volunteer.

One Female Ranger raised her hand, as she jumped up in down in excitement. She wore a white tube top and white mini-shorts.

(Since most of the rangers don't wear "mini-skirts", because of the M.S.A.)

Connected to the mini-shorts was a dark green skirt, that's tied around her waist. (Like a bathing suit skirt.) She wore green strappy high heels with white straps, on her delicate feet.

The girl's name was Ayame (Iris Flower). She was known as the _**Earth or Black Rose Alchemist, **_and she was always wearing her trademark dark green jacket. (The Jacket had the ranger symbol on the back and on the front, over the right breast.)

"I'll do it, Inuyasha! You know, how I love sneaking up on Roy-boy!" She said in a happy tone, as she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Ayame! How many times do I have to tell you, to call me Reinae, and not Inuyasha? You'll have everyone get my name mixed with the anime show of the exact name!" Reinae said to Ayame as she gave her a noogie on the head. Ayame cringed as she received a furious noogie. Her blue eyes squinting in pain.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" she cried as she tried to fix her messed up waist length pink hair, from the noogie. Another ranger laughed at the comedy scene. She had on a black v neck tank top with dark blue jeans and black boots. Her brown eyes glittered at Ayame's funniness.

"Oh, Ayame, what would we do without you?" Megan Ryuugan said in a teasing way. "Don't laugh, Megan, it's not funny!" Ayame said, in a pouted voice. Megan shook her head of long brown hair. "I'm not laughing or making fun of you Ayame. It's just that you look so cute, when you're trying to be depressed. All the other rangers nodded in agreement, as they gave Ayame a group hug, for her cuteness.

"Alright, that's enough, guys! We have a prank to pull!" Reinae ordered as she pointed to Ayame, who stood at attention. "Ayame, go to Roy-Boy's office for that ("Special Item.")". "And take Goldenwing with you as backup!" she said pointing to a girl with blond hair and blue. She wore a pink strapless shirt with flared jeans, making her look cute and tough. "Yeah I'll go, to keep an eye on Ayame!" she said taking off towards the central military headquarters with Ayame right behind her.

"Make sure you guys use your radio's for communicating!" Megan called out to them waving to them, as she held up her walkie-talkie radio for them to see. Goldenwing waved and pointed at her radio-Headset, showing that she understood.

* * *

**Reinae POV:**

"Alright everyone! We'll all wait for them in Central Square to come back!" Reinae said to her group, as they all nodded in agreement, while they walked to Central Square together.

"Hey Reinae, your radio is beeping!" Megan said pointing at her beeping radio, which was attached to her belt. Reinae picked it up, and pressed a button on the radio.

She heard a voice coming through the speaker.

"_**Black Rose Alchemist to Black Angel Alchemist." … "Black Rose to Black Angel." … "Come In Black Angel." **_A voice called in over her radio. Reinae answered the voice back.

"_**This is Black Angel. What's your status Black Rose?" **_she answered in a tough-leader like voice.

"_**Were here at Central Command Headquarters, near the target's Office." "It looks like the coast is clear for now, over!" **_Ayame said reporting her position.

"_**What about Goldenwing?" "Do you sense anything wrong?" **_Reinae asked the other ranger who was partnered with Ayame.

"_**Nothing so far to report." "Everything looks clear for the mission, over!" **_Goldenwing said over her radio headset.

"_**Alright, then!" "I guess you're clear to go, Ayame and Goldenwing!" "GO GET ROY'S GLOVES ON THE DOUBLE!" **_Reinae command the two rangers over the radio.

* * *

**Ayame POV:**

"_**On it, Inuyasha!"**_ Ayame answered in a soldier-like tone, over her walkie-talkie radio. She put her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter as she heard Reinae angrily yelling at her. She said Reniae's name wrong on purpose, just to make her mad….

And it worked like a charm.

Hearing her yelling like that reminded her….

That this was a bad habit of Reniae, but it was funny to everyone else, for one reason. Because when she was yelling that fast over the radio, she kind of sounded like Ed doing a short-rant.

Goldenwing stayed out in the hall to stand guard, while Ayame sneaks into Roy's office, like a silent phantom thief. She tries hard not to giggle, as she looks at coronal Roy Mustang. As usual he was trying to ditch work, by taking a nap during working hours. As she took a quick look at him, she thought he looked like a little puppy dog. _"Hehehehe, doggy-coronal!" _she told herself, as a reminder for the other rangers to know.

As for the mission…..she was going to prank Roy-boy big time.

The assignment: _**"STEALING ROY-BOY'S GLOVES!"**_

"_He's asleep...this will be easier than I thought."_ she told herself. She slips the gloves off of him and puts them on, while doing a quick pose like Roy-Boy does on the battlefield.

"_What's this?"_ She thought as she looks at mug of coffee on his desk. _"I have an idea." _She thought to herself. Ayame quietly and quickly takes Roy's hand and put his fingers in the mug.

She holds her breath and prays that he doesn't wake up, as she waits for a few minutes to pass.

She breathes a sigh of relief, as Roy continues to snore away.

"_Oh sweet! It works with coffee too!"_ she said, pulling out a note from her pocket, to leave on the table for him to see when he wakes up. She gives thumbs up to Goldenwing for mission accomplished, as she closes the door softly behind her. Taking a quick look around to make sure no one sees them, they sneak out quietly, before he wakes up.

"_**I got the gloves! Roy-boy will have to take them off by force!"**_She told Reinae over her radio, as she and Goldenwing raced out of Central Command as fast as they could, to put some distance between them and Roy.

"_**Good Job, Girls!" "Now Get Your Butts over to Central Square, pronto!" **_Reinae said over her radio.

"_**Alright!" "We'll be there soon!" "Over and Out!"**_ Goldenwing said, as she turned off her headset, so she could concentrate on running faster.

* * *

_**Goldenwing's POV:**_

"Crap, I almost forgot to turn off the recording!" Goldenwing heard Ayame yelp out in surprise, as she tries to stop the small camcorder she had secretly hidden in a headband, before the mission started.

Goldenwing looked at her in shock.

"When the hell did you do that?" "I never saw you pull it out or bring it with you." She asked Ayame, in a curious tone. "I thought it might come in handy!" "And besides, I thought we might get to show to Edward and the other rangers!" Ayame said with a huge grin on her face.

Suddenly Goldenwing got an evil idea. She grinned evilly, as she told Ayame her idea.

"Hey Ayame, do you think we should show this to Vic?" she asked her friend. Ayame's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"OMG, WE SHOULD SHOW HIM!" "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, GOLDENWING!" Ayame said, jumping up in down in happiness.

"Then don't stop recording, just yet!" "Don't stop until we get back to headquarters!" Goldenwing said, as they both started running again.

"_Roy Won't know what hit him, with some of the tricks, I have up my sleeves!" _Goldenwing thought to herself, as she pictured the look on Roy's face, when he wakes up.

* * *

**Roy's POV:**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"_**

"_HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" _Screamed Roy as he tried to stand up, to pull his hand out of the coffee mug. But he forgot that he was sleeping in his chair, so he crashed hard on the floor as he fell backwards in his chair. He groaned in pain, as pushed himself off the floor, to rub his wounded hand. As he stood up, he notices the note that Ayame had left for him to read.

He picked up the note and his eyes turned to rage as he read the note.

It said:

"_**The Doggy Colonel,**_

_**Hope You Enjoy you're Early Morning wake-up Call!**_

_**Now don't forget to do your work, or we'll tell everyone at **_

_**Central Command that you wear ~Mini-Skirt's~ at the bar!**_

_**Hahahahahaha!**_

_**And by the way…. thank you very much for the gloves, there very comfy. **_

_**I hope you learn to use matches, because we're not giving them back to you!**_

_**Good luck trying to do Alchemy, now Lazy Bum!**_

_**Hahahahaha!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_Ayame ~The Black Rose Alchemist, _

_Goldenwing,_

_And_

_The Risembool Rangers_

_**P.S.: We'll be in Central Square, if you want payback!**_

_**But you'll have to catch us if you can, ROY-BOY!**_

"ROY-BOY!" …. " THOSE FOOLS GAVE ME A NICKNAME, LIKE THAT!" … "AND DID THEY JUST CALL ME DOGGY COLONEL!" Roy screamed out loud in an angry shout, as he crushed the note in his hands.

"AYAME…. GOLDENWING… WHEN I CATCH YOU TWO…YOU WILL PAY!" He roared as he raced out of his office to catch the two prankster's. Running at top speed, he headed toward Central Square, where the girls were waiting for him.

He stopped for a minute to catch his breath, while glaring at the two mischief Rangers.

* * *

**Ayame's POV:**

"Hiya Roy-Boy and Good Morning Sleepy-Head!" Ayame said in a cheerful voice. Either she didn't realize that Roy was very angry with her, or she was trying to bait him into making his temper. He thought she must be doing both, because no one could be that clueless about this situation.

"Where are they?" He asked in a low angry tone. "We have them right here." Goldenwing said as she pulled a pair of gloves out of her pocket.

"But you have to catch them first!" she said as she threw them in the air. Roy ran forward trying to catch at least one of his gloves. Goldenwing looked at Ayame and nodded her head. Ayame nodded in return, as she clapped her hands together, to perform Alchemy. As she used her power, the ground started to shake as cracks broke in the ground. Suddenly big huge vines, came out of nowhere and wrapped up Roy like a Christmas present.

* * *

**Roy's POV:**

"WHAT THE HECK?" He yelled out, as he tried to break free from the vines, but the plants were too strong for him. "Dammit! If only I had my gloves, this would be a piece of cake." He thought as, he looked at the two girls. For some reason, they had big grins on their faces.

"Why are you girls smiling?" He asked very suspiciously. "Well….." Goldenwing started to say before Ayame interrupted her. "Smile For the camera Roy-Boy!" She yelled out, as she pulled her camcorder from its hiding place, filming Roy's shocked face.

Roy was about to yell at them again, when something hit him in the head from behind. The surprised attack, knocked him out cold.

* * *

**Ayame POV:**

"What the….?" Ayame said, looking around to see who did that surprise attack. She thought see saw someone quickly leave the scene, but looking again, no one was there.

"It must have been my imagination." She thought as she turned off the camcorder. "I think we got everything we need. Maybe we should head back to HQ?" She asked Goldenwing. "yeah, I think your right! Let's head one back!" Goldenwing said as they ran back to the Risembool Ranger Headquarters. The continued running until they stopped at a certain warehouse. It had the Ranger symbol inside a transmutation circle, which was hanging from the side of building.

Ayame Performed a special knock on the door and soon it opened to reveal a girl with sandy brown hair with brown-golden tinted eyes. "Hey guys, welcome back!" The Girl said a cheerfully, as Ayame gave her a big hug. "We did it Reinae! We Pranked Mustang!..."And I filmed the entire thing!" She squealed in happiness. "Whoa, calm down Ayame. You guys can tell rest of Rangers, inside headquarters what happened." Reinae said as she led the two Rangers inside headquarters, not noticing the strange shadow that was watching them from a distance.

* * *

"_**Well so that's The Risembool Ranger Headquarters, the one run by Edward Elric: The Fullmetal Alchemist." "I've heard rumors that another person runs it when Edwards away….someone much stronger than Edward…." "Well, the only way I'm going to find out, is to become a Risembool Ranger for a while." **_

"_**Who knows? It might be fun to hang out with them…..before I eat their souls!"**_

"_**hahahahaha…..Humans are such a bore and totally useless." "I can't wait to destroy them!" A dark velvet voice said as a pretty girl stepped out of the shadows near the HQ. She had Reddish-brownish hair and soft blue eyes. She had a unique butterfly necklace, which she wore around her neck. **_

"_**I hope I can make a good team member." Ashley Maya Thought to herself as she walked up the path to the Ranger's door.**_

~**END CHAPTER~**

* * *

**~Ending Dialgoue Chapter Preiview:~**

So I finally finished with Chapter One, which has taken me longer than expected to write this up. With all the planning everyone has helped with ( you know who I mean you lucky ranger buddies of mine.) and all the information I needed to research for all the correct terms, it was a lot of energy and time spent on this.

But it was all worth it… for you guys and local readers! *Sniff* I would like to thank and dedicate this to all the Risembool Rangers out there, for all their love and support. THANXS FOR EVERYTHING! *Thanks the Rangers with a group hug* So Chapter Two will be more serious part in our story, when Ashley gets in serious trouble….but I won't say a lot more…but it will be about how the Rangers came together, with their own stories.

So until next time, stay tuned for Chapter Two: Getting Ready for the Battle

_**~Kuddos!**_

_**~InuyashaMoonlight634**__**=^-^=**_


	2. Chapter Two: Getting ready for battle

**Thank you everyone who has read the first Chapter of The Girl Who Crossed the Rangers! ~=^-^=~**

**I've really enjoyed all of your support for this fanfic and appreciate it very much. And it looks like I'll continue the story for as long as you guys want it to keep going.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the hours of watching Transformers 2 and HellGirl for some good ideas and future battle scenes. (Yeah, I'm a big fan of HellGirl. It's one of my favorite anime's for this year, besides Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.) And also, this chapter is in two parts, since I couldn't write everything in one chapter. So forgive me, if it seems like this story is taking forever. **

**And while I'm writing this chapter, I'm eating a yummy chocolate marshmallow Santa and listening to the Slants. (*Note: The Slants are a J-Rock band that I have started to like.) ****And just as a spoiler:**** this chapter will have some really sad moments in them, but there will also be lots of random fan-girl attacks…so it's one of the best chapter's I've ever come up with in any of the stories I've written. **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR THE RISEMBOOL RANGERS. I OWN NOTHING IN ANY OF MY FICS, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN IDEAS AND MY OWN CHARACTERS. **_***Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-Sensei, and The Risembool Rangers belongs to the creators of the group. **_

**And again: I would like to thank Inoflower19, Toboeuzumaki70, Kikyotakahashii, Goldenwing57, Amandabuchalter, Nituwehe09, Vampiredarkness079, XXChibi_VampireXX, and all the Rangers who gave so many ideas for this fanfic. I couldn't have written this without you guys. So thank you all so much. I hope you all enjoy this fic and don't be afraid to comment. All comments and critiques are very welcome.**

**So I'll now shut up and let you enjoy reading ****Chapter Two of The Girl Who Crossed The Rangers.**** RED DAWN AND PARTY ON RANGERS!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_Getting Ready for Battle

**Ranger Group: POV**

"BANKAI!"

The sounds of Bleach were being shouted out in the Ranger Entertainment room. A couple of rangers were watching the anime with intense excitement, while munching on their favorite party snacks and treats. When one of the good guys won their battle, the group cheered with happiness. When Aizen came onto the scream, the girls all booed and ranted, as they threw their snacks at the TV.

"Look guys! It's THATGUYWITHTHEGLASSES!" Megan shouted out, as she pointed at Aizen with his glasses on. Their was a moment of silence, as the girls suddenly howled with laughter at Megan's joke.

"Nice…Good One Megan!" One ranger girl said to Megan, with her purple eyes sparkling. She had long black curly hair that almost covered her face. She wore a white tank top that was under her white long sleeve half jacket. The rest of her outfit was a black and white combo, with her black mini shorts. To complete the outfit, she had on white thigh high stockings with a black ribbon at the top on each and her special black flats with a white ribbon on the front.

"Thanks Euphie! I just thought of it just now!" Megan said to Euphie as another girl with black with blue highlighted hair and bright green eyes spoke up. " Hope you write that down for a quote in a fanfiction. That's just too good to pass up!" Alchemy-Believer said while trying to hide her giggles. she looked at her friend, Minori Yume, who also nodded in agreement. Minori had a unique face with her eyes being two colors: one ice blue and the other light purple. She also had sliver hair, which sometimes glittered in the sunlight.

A cell phone was beeping, as a girl with light brown hair and light brown eyes raced into the room, panting for breath. "Guys, I've got some good news….and I need to tell you all and Reinae right away!"

she said in a fast talking tone. "Whoa slow down and take a breath, TomoNeko!" Euphie said gesturing with her hands for TomoNeko to slow down. When she calmed down a bit, Euphie asked her the question. "Alright Tomo-Chan, what's the news?" she asked her excited friend. TomoNeko looked at the group with excited eyes. "The good news is… VIC MIGNOGNA AND EDWARD ELRIC ARE COMING OVER TODAY, RIGHT NOW!" TomoNeko shouted it out all at once, to her ranger friends.

When the announcement was told…..

Every ranger in that room….

….went bananas.

"NO FREAKING WAY! THERE COMING HERE?" Megan shouted as Tomo-Chan nodded her head in agreement. "That's awesome for us!" she said pumping her fist in the air. "You mean bad for us, Megan." Minori said. "why do you say that Minori? We all love Vic and Edward!" Megan said, with a concerned look on her voice. "We don't have any grudges against them…" "But Reinae won't like it, that he's coming." Minori said in a serious tone. "Remember, how she gets really nervous around him and looses control sometimes." She said as a reminder to Megan.

"But that's because all of her multi-personality's fault that those things happen! She's not entirely to blame…but she's getting better everyday at the self-control her other personality's!" Megan said defending her closest friend. "What do you mean multi-personality? is something wrong with Reinae?" Alchemy-Believer asked in a worried tone of voice. "No, nothing's wrong with Reinae, just that we usually don't talk about it much. But when Ayame and Goldenwing get back, we'll tell everyone the story." Megan said to her friend as she looked up at Tomo-Chan. "What time are they getting here?" "Ed will be getting her about noon…and Vic won't be here until about 5: 30ish tonight." Tomo-Chan said reading off the text from her cell phone.

"Alright, we have until them to get Reinae in a good mood before something goes wrong." Megan said to the group, as a loud voice echoed in the room:

"_**HEY GUYS!"**_

" _**GOLDENWING AND AYAME ARE BACK FROM THE MISSION!"**_

"_**ALL RANGERS REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW!" **_

"_**I REAPEAT, ALL RANGERS REPORT TO THE LIVING ROOM FOR A MISSION MEETING RIGHT NOW!"**_ Reinae's Voice echoed in the room. They could hear her voice, but they couldn't see her body from where her voice was coming from.

"Looks like Reinae is using her thought-speaking again!" Minori said getting up to go to the living room. "That's her psychic side for ya!...or her mutant blood-side…I keep forgetting." Tomo-Chan said rubbing her head, trying to remember. "Don't try, Tomo-Chan. It'll make you lose more brain cells." Megan said as the group of girls made their way to the living room.

When they walked in into the room, there were three other girls were sitting on a couch. One had waist length pink hair, and blue eyes. It was Ayame from earlier.

The second girl had blond hair and blue eyes. It was Goldenwing, who went on the prank mission with Ayame.

The third girl looked like she was asleep with her sandy brown hair covering her face , as her eyes were closed.

Megan quietly walked over to the sleeping girl and gently shook her. "Reinae, wake up. We heard your call and were here." She said quietly and softly. Reinae slowly opened her eyes, to reveal sleepy brown-golden tinted eyes.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Reinae said kind of sleepy like. "Sorry if I sound tired, it's just that thought-speak kind of wears me out. Plus I had to work late again, last night…."she said, as goldenwing interrupted. "Yea, we know Reinae. But were all grateful for your hard work at protecting us. And we sleep safe every night, thanks to you!" she said, with every ranger agreeing together.

"So tell us, how'd the prank go with Roy?" asked Tomo-Chan.

"Well, it went like this…." Goldenwing started out, as the rangers all sat down for the mission's story.

* * *

_**Ayame's POV:**_

"And then we hurried and left Roy, still knocked out cold and wrapped up in the vines like a Christmas present." Ayame said, using her hands to show the ending for the story. All the rangers roared excitement as they all howled with laughter. They laughed and cried until their throats were sore.

"Oh my god, that is freaking hilarious!" Alchemy-believer said, as she tried to steady herself from falling over in giggles. "That is one of the best pranks I've ever heard!" Minori said hugging her sides from laughing to hard. "Good job guys!" Megan said as she gave Ayame and Goldenwing both hugs.

Ayame smiled at all her friends as they congratulated both her and Goldenwing for a good job. "Oh, almost forgot. I got the whole thing on video if you guys want to see it!" Ayame said as she pulled out the camcorder. "Maybe next time, when Ed and Vic come by sometime. Then we can show it to them." Reinae said to Ayame, as Ayame pouted again in disappointment.

"Hey Reinae…Speaking of Edward and Vic…" Tomo-Chan interrupted, to grab Reinae's attention. Ayame looked at Reinae, whose face suddenly got a serious hard look in her eyes. _"Oh no! This doesn't look good." _Ayame thought as she and the other ranger prepared for Tomo-Chan's news.

* * *

_**Ranger POV:**_

"Yeah, what about them?" Reinae asked Tomo-Chan, not knowing what was going to come out from Tomo-Chan's mouth. "Um, well….Edward is going to be coming over today…" Tomo-Chan started to say, but she took one look at Reinae's face and began to sweat-dropped nervously. "Yeah, go on Tomo-Chan." Reinae said in a dark tone. Tomo-Chan started to speak again….

When a low growling bark interrupted her sentence.

The noise made all the rangers jumped up in surprise.

"What was that? … A dog?" Ayame asked. "Not just any dog, Ayame…. That was Twilight!" Reinae said getting up to go check the scene outside. "Who's Twilight?" Ayame asked looking very nervous. "I'll tell you later after we go check it out!" Reinae told her looking at Megan, who nodded in agreement.

"Right, gotcha Reinae!" Megan said as she clapped her hands for everyone's attention. "All Rangers, get into uniform and prepare for battle! Just be prepared to fight if we come across anything suspicious!" Megan said in a commanding voice. All the rangers nodded as they all got up and went to their own rooms to change into their respected uniform outfits.

"Megan, will you be my assistant on this mission? I could really use your help and it would be an honor to have you fight at my side." Reinae said to her friend, who touched her shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Reinae, you don't have to say another word. All of us rangers will always be by your side. You're our leader and one of my best friends." She told her friend as she looked out the window with a dark tone in her eyes.

"I'll follow you into hell, if I have to!" she vowed to her friend, showing her fist as a promise that she will keep her word.

* * *

_**Ashley's POV:**_

"Please don't kill me! I'm begging you please….oh god, someone help me please….someone….HELP ME!" a girl with reddish brownish and blue eyes named Ashley Maya screamed out loud to anyone who could hear her. She got no response as her killers inched closer to her, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

One was a tall man with black pants and a black jacket with fur around the collar. He had short black hair and wore black sunglasses, even during the daytime. He had an Uroboros serpent tattoo on the back of his right hand.

He looked to his companion a young man who looked about to be 18 years old, had a spiky dark green hairdo and was dressed in a matching tank and black skort/short pants. He also had the Uroboros tattoo, but it was on the side of his right leg.

"So Greed, what the hell are we gonna do with her? I mean come on; I didn't come here with you, just to see you act like a stupid human play-boy!" The spiky head young man said in a bored voice and stretched his arms out, as a way of warming up.

"Envy, do you know why we have to use a human as bait? Because if we cause a scene those idiotic Risembool Rangers will come here and try to save the human girl. And if they do come, the fullmetal pipsqueak might be with them…" Greed told his companion with a big grin on his face.

Envy grew an evil grin on his face. "Oh yeah, the fullmetal pipsqueak… I can't wait to fight him again. It's been ages since we last fought together." Envy said as he looked at Ashley who as trembling in fear. "But what about that dog, that's hiding around here? Do you want to me to take care of it?" he asked greed with a concern look.

"Nah, leave it too me. Besides…that dog does belong to that other girl…" Greed said. "Oh, you mean the Black Angel shrimp. I can't keep forgetting how annoying she is, that shrimp." Envy said, rolling his eyes. "Say Greed, why do you always want to fight her all the time? Don't tell me you love that shrimp?"

"No way, Envy. She's just a lot of fun to mess around with!" Greed said while laughing a dark laugh. "You sure got some strange tastes in amusements Greed." Envy said as Ashley spoke up.

"You guys are gonna be sorry, you homunculi freaks! When Edward gets here, he's gonna kick your sorry ass back to hell!" Ashley yelled at them, in anger. "I'm counting on it….pipsqueak girly!" Envy said in a teasing voice.

Ashley glared at Envy as an angry red mark appeared on the side of her forehead-anime style.

"WHO ARE CALLING A SHORTY, YOU TRANSVESITE WANNABE!...DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK-GIRLY!" Ashley short ranted at him as she tried to take a swing at Envy, missing by a couple of inches. "Whoa now, this girl packs a punch! Maybe we underestimated this girl as bait, huh Greed?" Envy told Greed, but stopped as Greed looked up to the sky. "What's wrong?...Don't tell me…" Envy started to say, as Greed only nodded his head.

Ashley looked at what Greed and Envy were talking about, and knew what she was seeing. She saw a young boy with golden hair and golden eyes. He had on a deep red coat, which was hiding underneath a black jacket over a black shirt. He was also wearing black pants and black boots. White gloves covered both of his hands, to hide the automail arm he had.

"He came!...He really did…..Edward Elric: The fullmetal Alchemist!" Ashley thought to herself, knowing now she was gonna be rescued soon.

* * *

_**Edward's POV:**_

"Dammit those homunculi bastards! Don't they ever give up, once you put them in their place?" Edward thought as he glared at the two homunculi. "What do you morons want this time? If it's for me to become you're human sacrifice, forget it!... We've been through this same song and dance before, so you already know the answer to this question!" Edward told them walking slowly toward them. "So there's no reason to have that girl as a hostage. Just let her go, because you know you just want me!" Edward said.

'But, you know we can't do that, fullmetal! We have plans not just for you and her…but your precious Risembool Ranger friends as well!" Envy teased, making Ed glow red with anger. "Especially that Black Angel Pipsqueak!"

"You bastards…BETTER STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM REINAE, YOU GOT THAT? I SWEAR, IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY….I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL!" Edward yelled at them, as he turned his automail into his trademark sword and charged at Envy. Envy jumped back doing a back flip mid-air. Ed growled and started to attack Envy again, as they both were locked in combat.

While Envy was fighting Ed, Greed slipped away, to go deal with the "Dog"…..

* * *

_**Greed POV:**_

He didn't get far as he was surpised attacked by a large demonic shape from above. He dodged the attack as the creature growled at him and ran at him again. He dodged the attack again, as the demonic shape flew onto a roof building.

"Damn dog!" Greed said out loud, so the attacker could hear.

"_**Damn Hell spawn!"**_ The demonic shaped said in thoughts as it started to turn into its true form. It was a Demonic white wolf with black markings on her paws and tail. She had black circles around her eyes and black lines on her face.

It was Twilight, Reinae's pet wolf from her homeland. She was the only animal that the Risembool Rangers, made a part of the group. She was very loyal to the rangers, especially her mistress Reinae.

"So if that stupid dog is here, that must mean…the rangers are here!" Greed thought as he spied a group of cars coming up to where the fight was.

"There they are…"He said as the rangers got into position for battle. "But where is My girl?" he thought as he looked all over. Then he heard a weird noise from the sky and looked up. His eyes grew wide and gave off an evil grin as he saw a girl with jet black wings fly down holding her friend, so she wouldn't fall while they were flying together.

They landed on the same roof were Twilight was waiting for them.

The wings disappeared as she undid the summon spell she used to transmute her wings. Twilight walked over to them and nudge them both as the girl patted her head, as a reward for a good job. _**"Miss. Megan-Sama, Lady Reinae. He's the one, were after yes?" **_Twilight said in thoughts for them only to hear. Greed glared at the girls while they glared back. "Here it comes!" He thought as Reinae spoke up.

* * *

_**Ranger POV:**_

"Rangers get ready!" Reinae shouted as all her comrades shouted their agreements.

All the rangers were ready for battle, and were not going down without a fight. Besides Goldenwing, Ayame, Euphie, and Megan (who didn't have to change, since they were all ready in their outfits) all the other rangers had put on their uniforms and gears.

Alchemy-believer had on a black lace tutu with hot pink lining. She also wore a black vest with tails and with a white dress shirt underneath, black converse low cut and black leggings.

Her choice of weapons were alchemy or knives. ( she was taught by Major Hughes.)

Her code name was Alchemy Believer.

Minori's outfit was a white shirt under a short red jacket with the alchemy symbol on the right sleeve. She wore a black diamond-shaped necklace with the transmutation on the back. She also wore black pants, black boots and black leather fingerless gloves.

Her choice of weapons were her skills in swordsmanship and taekwondo. As an alchemist her powers are Ice/Lighting, and they were very strong against her enemies. She carried Amanogawa (River of Heaven) her Katana, a long weapon with red fabric on the handle.

Her codename was The Striking Dragon alchemist.

Tomo-Chan's outfit was a green tank-top under a black overshirt that has the Ranger symbol on the back she wore jeans shorts, so she could run fast for an attack.

Her weapons were her Lighting Alchemy and her Kunochi claws she used with her hands.

Her codename was TomoNeko.

And then there was Reinae's.

Her outfit was a dark purple shirt with black lines on it and dark blue pants with a hole in the left knee. A black belt hung around her waist. On her feet were knee-high black boots. She wore a long black trench coat over her shirt. The coat was almost like Megan's, but with red designs on the sleeves and bottom of the coat. The Risembool Ranger sign was in on the back of the coat and on the front, over the right breast. The coat had little slits on the back shoulder blades, for her wings to pop out, whenever she needed them.

Her choice of weapons were her two swords: HioTsubasa-Hime and AkaNatsuSakura, Anken throwing knives and Fire and Darkness Alchemy.

HioTsubasa-Hime (Fire Winged-Princess) is a powerful sword made from Darkness and Light. It can only be summoned by the strength of your heart to protect others.

AkaNatsuSakura (Red Summer Cherry Blossoms) is the Zanpakuto she earned when the rangers did some mission's in the world of bleach. It's a Zanpakuto with a red festive handle and ribbons rapped around it. The blade is sliver with a hint of pink at the tip, and on the side. ( It kind of looks like rukia's only a little bit bigger) AkaNatsuSakura is tied to a black strap around her waist, while her anken throwing knives are in a black pouch holder on her right leg.

Her codename was The Black Angel Alchemist.

The only things Megan, Ayame, Goldenwing, Euphie, had change were their weapons and last minute accessories.

Ayame had brought her sword along with her earth alchemy.

Her codename was Earth/Black Rose Alchemist.

Megan had put on her special Black choker with the ranger symbol dangling from it. She also had a black trench coat like Reinae's but the difference was hers had the Risembool sign on the back in white.

Her weapon was alchemy (she doesn't need to use a transmute circle.)

Her codename was The Half-Metal Alchemist.

Euphie's weapon choices were a red sword that was tied on the right side, from a strap that crossed- across the front from her left shoulder. Her other skills were her hand to hand combat training, her one hand gun, and her shadow alchemy. (She uses her shadow alchemy as dark forces that can be used to get into the enemy's mind and mess with their mid.) Euphie carried her gun in a black gun holster on her left side.

Her codename was Shadow Alchemist.

Goldenwing's weapon choice was either her sword or the chainsaw she used for the hard enemy types.

Her codename was Goldenwing.

Reinae looked down at Greed with angry eyes. "Greed, were gonna finish this once and for all!" she said as she jumped onto Twilight's back, who was ready for action. "Bring it on babe! ...and this time, I'm gonna make you mine!" Greed yelled out as he used his ultimate shield form, for the fight.

"Megan, make sure Ed and the others are all right. I'll be fighting Greed, so I'll be having all my attention focused on him!" Reinae said as Twilight jumped off the roof, to face Greed.

"Yes Reinae, Sir!" Megan said as she used alchemy to produce a ladder for her to climb down from. "Remember, we have to do this quick before anything bad else happens!" Reinae yelled out to her group. "I don't think so!" Yelled Greed as he charged at the girls.

The battle had just begun…..

~**END CHAPTER~**

* * *

_******~Ending Dialgoue Chapter Preview:~**_

So it's been about a week, since I posted the first chapter and I keep getting lots of positive feedback from all my ranger buddies. *claps in happiness.* That makes me soooo happy…

So anyway, this chapter is a two-parter…so to find out what happens, you'll have to read chapter three. Anyway, I'm gonna go watch Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood on adult swim right now, so until then, stay tuned for Chapter Three: Rangers VS Homunculi! and the BONUS CHAPTER!

_**~Kuddos**_

_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


	3. BONUS CHAPTER: Ranger chibi party?

_***WARNING: **_**The Following Chapter has some Strong Language, Instant Fangirl-Kawaii Attacks and some content that is within Randomness Silliness . The Strong Language is Cursing and Swearing, which is between the Ratings of PG-13 and R. ****Viewer Digression is Advised.**

**Hey Everyone, who has been reading and supporting The Girl Who Crossed The Rangers so far….I know it's been taking awhile for a new chapter, but since it's only me writing this is, it's a lot of hard work. *sniff*****But it makes me happy to see all those comments of the yahoo group page and reading all those nice reviews u send me. *happy face* ****So this is a quick bonus chapter that I want to send in for the week, so I can finish chapter three soon…it also stars Guradiangirl92, Chesiregirl_13, Jadengurl33, Strawberry-chan, Exploding Pickle, Lady Hawk, and ElricLover**_** -**_**the cast of ****"OPERATION: MINI-SKIRT ROY", ****which I'm also a part of.**

**As this keeps growing, finally get a head count of people who are in it…But I keep getting more people who want to join… THIS LITTLE GROUP OF A PROJECT IS TURING INTO A FAN-CLUB….AND THEN… WE'LL RULE THE WORLD! ****BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA… (Note to self: stop watching "Rukia's spirit hunter impersonation clip.")****Anyway, please enjoy this little bit of nonsense, that I wrote up in less than a day. (Yeah, I know I'm lazy…YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!...I JUST WANT A FREE WEEKEND, OK?)**

**And as usual a quick reminder to everyone, that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, the Risembool Rangers, or anything related to any Anime References that might be said in this chapter. I also don't own thatguywiththeglasses, which was said in the last chapter. (thatguywiththeglasses is owned by the creator of the nostalgia Critic, not me.) ****So enough of my rambling of a speech and let's get on with the show!**

* * *

_**BONUS CHAPTER:**__**Interview With The Risembool Rangers-**__**(A day in The Life of…)**_

_**(Backstage-Behind the scenes)**_

_**(Ranger main room)**_

"_**HEY GUYS! ...**_

_**EVERYONE WAKE THE HELL UP!"… **_

"_**WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR THAT INTERVIEW!" Reinae shouted at the top of her lungs for everybody to here.**_

…_**..**_

…_**.**_

_**A race of footstep came charging in as Megan flew into the Ranger Main room, hair all wet from being in the bathroom.**_

"_**ARE YOU SERIOUS, IT'S TODAY OF ALL DAYS?" she shouted in a panicky voice, hoping it wasn't true.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm sure….if you and someone to blame…**_

_**BLAME GREED!" Reinae told her friend in angry irritated voice as she thought of how she was gonna punish that idiot later.**_

"_**why him?...don't tell me…." Megan said as her Reinae finished her sentence.**_

"_**Yeah Megan, Greed set it up!" Reinae answered, not noticing Envy walking in through the front door with half of his hair pinned up for some strange damn reason. Megan saw Envy and started to find out some answers.**_

_**Hey Envy, did you know about this?" Megan questioned the homunculi, was trying to fix his outfit, from sliding down his shoulder.**_

_**To her eyes, it looked like he didn't have all his outfit and make-up on right. To him, it looked like he raced down to their spot while forgetting the rest of his outfit put together.**_

"_**How the hell should I know?... I just got here to pick something up from Ed….but I'm just as clueless as you and Reinae." Envy grumbled at them, while going into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee.**_

"_**Well you're gonna be in the interview with us for some damn reason…and WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" Reinae shouted at Envy, as he sat down to drink his coffee and grabbing a donut off the table to eat.**_

"_**I'm here because, it's a free day for the Fullmetal Alchemist Cast and we don't have to work until Chapter Three…it's also a day off for you Risembool Rangers too"…Envy started to say as he took a sip of his coffee, but then quickly spit it out in a rushing gush.**_

"_**WHAT DO YA MEAN I'M IN THE INTERVIEW?"….. "WHO'S FUCKING IDEA WAS THAT?" Envy shouted at them in an angry voice.**_

"_**It was Greed's idea…"Megan started to say as Envy pounded on the table in furious anger and said under his breath: "I'm gonna kill that Mother-Fucker, when I get my hands on him…."**_

"_**Now, Now Envy, watch you're cursing level. We do have to keep it under order here…" Guardian said as she walked in the door with a tray of coffee cups in her hand.**_

"_**WHY ARE YOU HERE?... YOU'RE NOT IN THIS STORY, PIPSQUEAK!" Envy said, as Guardian put the tray of coffees on the table. "Better look again at the Chapter Three draft idiot… coz Fallin and I are both in it, just in name only…" she said as she pulled out the third chapter draft and put it on the table for Envy to read. **_

_**As Envy picked it up to read the draft, Guardian whacked Envy hard on the back of the head.**_

"_**AND DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK, YOU WEIGHT-WATCHERS, REJECT!" She shouted at him, as he groaned from the whacking and rubbed his head, from being hit their.**_

"_**Hey guardian, glad you could make it. Are you also gonna promote **__**"Operation: Mini-Skirt Roy," **__**while you're with us, in the interview?" Reinae asked her Mission-Traveling friend. "You know I wouldn't forget to promote it. After all, you and Goldenwing, helped me start it…and you came up with the name for it." Guardian said as she and Reinae exchanged high-fives.**_

"_**What about me guys?...you can't leave me and the other rangers out!" Megan said as all the other rangers piled out into the Main Ranger Area. Goldenwing came in with Ayame, Euphie, Minori Yume and TomoNeko. Following her was Chesire, Jadengurl, Strawberry-chan, Exploding Pickle, Lady Hawk, and ElricLover, Reinae and Guardian's fellow ranger friends from O.M.R.**_

"_**All right then!...group high-fives!" Ayame said as everyone gave each other around of high-fives. "Can you guys keep it down, I'm trying to read here!" Envy shouted to the excited rangers. **_

"_**Awwww, Envy looks so cute, being mean!" Strawberry-chan said as Chesire, Ayame, Strawberry-chan and Lady hawk ran over to Envy and gave him and enormous group hug. They all cooed him as he tried to struggle away from their grips.**_

"_**Dammit, I'm being crushed by pipsqueaks all over!" Envy said in a grumpy tone, but never got to say anything else, as he was attacked furiously by all the rangers in angry short-rants. **_

"_**Hey Guardian, do you have your camcorder with you?" Reinae asked Guardian, trying not to give off a big grin at Envy's rant attackers. "Now Reinae, you should know me better than that…when don't I have it?" She said with a big grin on her face, as she pulled out the camcorder and started to film the entire scenario.**_

"_**Awesome, Guardian!" Reinae said, letting the big huge grin come on her face anyway.**_

"_**COFFEE!" Ayame screamed as she spied the coffee tray on the table, and dug into the coffee. The other rangers copied her and went for the coffee.**_

"_**You guys….."Guardian sighed as and Ed and Vic raced into the building, slamming the door shut and locking it up tight. "What the….what's the matter with you two?" Reinae asked, as Vic grabbed a chair and blocked the door with it. "Just taking some cautious measures, just in case….." he started to say, but stopped quickly as he took one look at Reinae serious glare, that burned with anger.**_

"_**Just in case of what, Vic?" she asked in a low dark tone. "Uh…hey Coffee!" He said, trying to distract Reinae from her question. As he walked over to the table for a cup of coffee, he felt a strong hand grab his shirt and yanked him hard from the coffee. He grunted from the grab, as Reinae dragged him away, and asked him again: **_

"_**Just in case of what Victor Mignogna?" she asked using his full name, knowing she was serious. "Crap, I really thought that trick was gonna work." He grumbled as he face-palmed in defeat. "Um well, since you asked….Hey wait a minute! ... How do you know my full name?" he asked her with a curious look on his face. "Wikipedia, idiot! …. Now answer the question!" she said, impatiently, not wanting to take anymore crap from him. **_

"_**Alright, you win! ….. Geesh, you can be so serious at times…anyway, um….. Winry thought it would be a good idea, if we did cosplay for that interview thingy….and um well….. She picked out everyone's outfits"…he started to say, but his sentence got cut short as Reinae looked at him with an evil look on her face.**_

"_**Cosplay huh? ...what kind of cosplay? …. Will it be cute?" She asked him in her evil-cute voice she used when something was not gonna be good for the victim. "Um well…"Vic said in a total frightened Tamaki voice, as he continued. "SHE WANTS ME TO DRESS UP AS A BUNNY!" he blurted outloud as a very scared Tamaki would say.**_

"_**A…Vic….Bunny? …."**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She screamed as she tackled Vic in a big glomp hug, knocking him over. He grunted as they hit the floor, making all the other rangers look at them in a very weird way.**_

"_**INUYASHA, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" Guardian asked her excited friend. "Vic-Vic-Kun is gonna be a bunny-cosplay!" "He is…gonna cosplay a bunny? … a cute one?" Ayame said excitedly. "Yep!" Reinae said, with a huge smile on her face. "SOOOOOOOOOOO KAWWWWWWWWWWWAIIIIIIII" Ayame said, glomping Vic in the dog-pile way that she always did. **_

"_**THE VIC-VIC-KUN BUNNY!" they both said together, as Vic tried to get up from the double glomp attack. "That hurt you too…and what's with the Vic-Vic-Kun anyway?" He asked them. "It's the new nickname they made up for you, last week. And for some reason, they haven't stopped saying it for the whole week, till the day that you were going to come over here." Megan explained. **_

"_**Hey guys we have a problem." Ed chimed in, as everyone stopped what they were doing for a second. "What is it Edward?" Reinae asked, as she let go of the Vic-Vic-Kun from squeezing him to death. "Well, it seems that the place where we were suppose to go for that interview thingy….had to cancel our time slot for some technical difficulties…so we can't do it for today." Ed said, waiting for a few seconds for the message to sink in.**_

_**then… the whole room went nuts.**_

"_**WHAT? Everyone shouted in an loudful chorus as Ed covered his ears from the screaming. "That's just great. Now what are suppose to do?" Envy grumbled in annoyance. **_

"_**Hmmm lets see…let's try this…"Guardian said as she pulled told everyone her idea…**_

_***5 minutes later***_

"_**YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT? Envy and Ed shouted together in shock. "well we can try it, if you guys want…"Guardian said looking at her friends.**_

"_**This should be fun" Reinae said as they all got ready for guardians plan. "Um guys, just to let you know, we have to get back to working on chapter three." Ayame told the group. "Aww crap I forgot. Looks like break times over guys." Reinae said as she got back to getting herself prepared for chapter three.**_

_**~Too bad the break-fun times over…but we might come back again!~ =^-^=**_

* * *

_**looks like we got a nice break from our story, but now we get back to the main story….**__**And sorry if chapter three is taking awhile to be released, it's been really busy here with school and home life and other things my poor excuse for a brain forgets all the time. So, I'll hurry and finish chapt. 3, while wearing my*Organization 13 coat. (It's so warm, that it feels like a snuggie.)**__***see chapter three for details***_

_**so see you guys in chapter three, which you should know what's it's called from the last chapter…*Hint hint***_

_Kuddos_

_InuyashaMoonlight634__=^-^=_


	4. Chapter Three: Rangers VS Homunculi!

_**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "THE GIRL WHO CROSSED THE RANGERS: BONUS CHAPTER."**_

_***WARNING:**_**The Following Chapter has some Strong Language, Instant Fangirl-Kawaii Attacks and some content that is within Randomness Silliness. The Strong Language is Cursing and Swearing, which is between the Ratings of PG-13 and R.****Viewer Digression is Advised. (yes, another chapter with a warning label, I guess were getting serious now…)**

**Hey all you wonder fans and Rangers out there in Internet-land!...It's your friendly neighborhood Ranger, InuyashaMoonlight634 reporting from grassy nowhereland with homemade Automail-Cosplay being worked on. **

**Here's the reason: I'm Cosplaying as our favorite Fullmetal Alchemist for **Sakura Con this year, and it's less than a week away, and I literally started this outfit last weekend as a last minute idea. I finished the arm and hand today, when I ran out of tape for two days and soon his leg is next….BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (and the funny thing about it, is I'm really short…ok, I'm 5'5, but still look short!) **

**And I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or the Risembool Rangers, or any Anime References that might be said in this chapter. Fullmetal belongs to Hiromu Arakawa as we all know, but would I even write this fanfic if I did?...wait, could she write a better FMA FanFic than me?...something to think about, as I stop my useless rambling and next chapter starts in…THREE…TWO….ONE….NOW! **

* * *

**_Chapter Three: _**Rangers VS Homunculi

"Miss. Starley May-Sama!"….….….

"Starley May-Sama!"….….

"Come forth, Starley May-Sama!"

A young Xingese Girl heard the call from inside the training room, where she was practicing her fighting skills. She stopped for a minute, as a glowing light, suddenly appeared in the room. She took a stance, as the glowing light turned into a human-like female person. She had blond hair and emerald green eyes. But the Xingese girl could tell by the creature's aura she produced that she wasn't human at all.

"Who are you?" the girl asked her intruder. "My Name is Destiny Hollygrey and I'm a servant of Lady Reinae. Or as what the other rangers would call, another personality." The strange girl said as she bowed in front of the Xingese Ranger. "I have a message for May-Sama, from my Mistress, Lady Reinae." Destiny said to Starley, as she waited patiently for the message.

"What's the message, from Master Reinae?" Starley asked the messenger.

"We are fighting the homunculi, and we are experiencing a lot of trouble holding them off. We may have some serious injuries and will need the infirmary up and ready when we get back. Please bring your dragons Aquaria and Pryo, for needed medical support!" Destiny said as she recited the message she was given.

"I understand, Destiny. Tell Reinae, that I will be there right away shortly, as soon as I awaken my dragons!" Starley said to the messenger.

"As you wish, Starley May-Sama!" said Destiny as sent the message back telepathically.

"When you are ready to go, I'll take you to them personally!"

"Fine by me…..I have a few things to do first…like settling a score with Envy!" Starley said, as her black eyes grew dark with anger.

* * *

"Die you Homunculi bastard!" Reinae shouted as she punched Greed, who dodged the attack.

It looked like the rangers were having a hard time fighting them off.

There were some homunculi clone dummies that Envy had brought to buy time, so Euphie, Alchemy-believer, TomoNeko had to hold them off on the front line.

Euphie used her gun to shoot at them, while TomoNeko used her Kunochi claws and Lighting Alchemy. As their backup, Alchemy-believer also used her alchemy and knives for extra support.

The second group, fighting for front line cover was Ayame, Goldenwing, and Minori. Ayame had her Earth Alchemy that she used for attacking the enemies into smashed pancakes, while goldenwing chainsawed the rest of the baddies into ribbons.

Minori was living up to her codename as the Striking Dragon Alchemist: striking at all her enemies with lighting speed with her faithful Katana, Amanogawa (River of Heaven). As with her training, she used all her swordsmanship skills to the max, not leaving one evil homunculi clone alive.

"Well done Minori! That was freaking awesome!" Goldenwing said as she cheered for her friend. "Thanks Goldenwing. But if this keeps up, we'll never defeat them!" Minori said, as more clone came to fight them. "If only Sarah was here with her awesome slaying equipment, this would be so much easier." Ayame whined as she attacked more clones, making them go flying.

"SARAH?" ….

"YOU DON'T MEAN REINAE'S SLAYER FRIEND?" ….

"ARE YOU NUTS AYAME, OR DID YOU FORGET THE LAST TIME YOU ASKED HER FOR HELP?" ….

"SHE ALMOST TURNED AL INTO A TOASTER OVEN!" Goldenwing screamed at her idiotic friend. "Yeah, I know but she is super strong and she always said if we needed her help, not hesitate to call her…."Ayame said as Goldenwing whacked her on the head.

"Don't even think about it!" Goldenwing said, as Minori thought about that time.

* * *

The rangers were doing a couple of night missions in a few parts of the different worlds that they get sent to from time to time. One of the places they went to was "Death City" in the Soul Eater World. Their, they met another one of Reinae's Personality's who actually lived in Death City.

Her Name was Sarah Heartlow, a Slayer with Long Jet-Black Hair and Golden Brown eyes. She lived there with her twin brother, Cain Heartlow, a rock musician. They were both rangers, but with more difficult assignment's than the rangers in Amestris.

Since Sarah was an expert in many different kinds of weapons, she and Ayame usually got along. Cain usually got along with the other rangers, but mostly with Reinae and Megan since he also doesn't have a family to go to anymore. He usually did his fights with his wolf partner MoonShadow, a pure black wolf with a white star on his chest and dark green eyes.

Anyway Ayame had played a prank on Sarah and it didn't go very well. So Sarah was still kind of mad at her and wouldn't forgive her unless she went on a date with Cain. Since Ayame has refused to go on the date, Sarah hasn't forgiving her.

Minori still laughs at that time, remembering Sarah chasing Ayame around Death Weapon Meister Academy with Maka's Scythe weapon clenched tightly in her hands, saying she'll kill Ayame if she when she gets her hands on her. And poor Ayame screaming the whole time, while the other Rangers and the D.W.M.A. group laughing their heads off at the whole scenery.

* * *

A single yell brought her back to reality as she saw Megan and Ed battling it out with Envy, while Reinae and Greed had disappeared for their own private battle. "Let's just hope that nothing bad happens." Minori thought as a clone jumped to attack her.

As she raised Amanogawa to attack, the clone had suddenly burst into red and black fiery flames. She looked at the flaming clone with a shocked look on her face.

Then she heard an all too familiar voice from above.

"Now, now! I can't be having you touch my sweet Ranger buddies….because if you do, you'll have to deal with me instead!" a dark sexy voice with a hint of comedic said.

Minori and Goldenwing looked up and smiled at the person whose voice it belong to. It was a young man with jet-black hair and golden brown eyes standing next to a pure black wolf with a white star on his chest. He looked at the girls with devious green eyes.

They both stood on the building roof, with Cain's usual trademark grin. Ayame shouted happily: "It's them! … They've come to Amestris!" "Cain and MoonShadow!" Goldenwing said as Cain jumped onto MoonShadow's back, as the wolf jumped off the roof and landed in front of the girls.

"What are you doing here Cain? I thought you were doing stuff in Death City." Minori said, as Cain slid off his Wolf Partner and walked over to the girls.

The wolf disappeared in black smoke and returned to its peaceful slumber in darkness.

"Well, I like to check on you guys from time to time. After all I am your guy's "Big Brother". And besides, I have been keeping tabs on the homunculi. They've been causing quite some trouble in Death City. So I followed them here, with permission of course. Who would have thought I run into you guys here caught in a fight. You guys sure live up to the Risembool Ranger name." Cain explained to the girls, as they all took it all in their brains.

"I missed you big brother!" Ayame said as she ran up to Cain and gave him a big hug. "Yea I missed you too Little Ay-mie Chan." He said as Goldenwing and Minori both shook their heads.

"Still spoil her as ever, huh Cain?" Goldenwing said.

"Yeah well, she is the baby of our little "Family" Goldenwing. And it's the job of the "Big Sister" to take care of her." Cain teased as goldenwing's face grew red with embarrassment.

"I'm not a big sister, Cain!" Goldenwing said in a loud voice as Cain started to laugh a little bit. "I'm sorry, I guess you're the "Little" sister than…." He started to say as the anime angry red mark appeared on the side of her forehead, as she short ranted at him.

"YOU ARE CALLING LITTLE?... DON'T CALL ME SMALL OR I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" She shouted at him, making him jump in fear.

"Do you guys always do this when someone says something about your heights?" Cain asked Minori. "Unfortunately yes. Since Edward Elric: The FullMetal Alchemist is kind of short and hangs out with us, people tease the Risembool Rangers about our heights, like they do with Ed. But some of us a taller than Ed, yet we still get the teasing anyway." Minori explained to Cain.

"Oh I see." Cain said as he looked at Goldenwing who returned his stare with a glare in her eyes. He sweat-dropped as he knew he was gonna get a lecture some time in the near future.

"Hey guys, do you think we should check on the others? Reinae might need help, along with Megan and Ed." Ayame said with a worried look on her face. "Your right Little Ay-mie Chan! We'd better go check." Cain said as held out his hand. "MoonShadow, Come forth!" He said as MoonShadow appeared again in black smoke into a realistic form.

Cain jumped onto MoonShadows back and Ayame got on behind him. "Me and Ayame will search with MoonShadow, while you guys search on foot. Give us a signal if there's a problem." Cain said to the group as Ayame looked at him with worried eyes.

He never said her full name unless something was terribly wrong. "He must be worried about Reinae. They have been very close since they were little kids. Reinae's has been like a sister to him, and she's the only family that he and Sarah have left. Even though their homeland was destroyed, they will always have a home to come to, the Ranger H.Q." Ayame thought as the group split up and began to search.

They hoped they weren't two late.

* * *

Ed was starting to feel tired. He could tell by how hard Megan and him were panting hard for breath, that they wouldn't last much longer. It didn't matter to Envy how many people challenged him, he was still stronger than both of them. But still, they had to find a way to slow him down, even for a little bit.

"I wonder how Reinae's doing? I hope she's doing ok against Greed." Megan said to Ed as Envy drew closer to them. "Don't worry Megan, if I know Reinae from when she and I had that sparring practice we had a couple of weeks ago, I know she's got enough power to take Greed on!" Ed said trying to bring his friends spirits up. "That bastard won't know what hit him! So have faith in your friend Megan, she needs your support." He said to her as she smiled at him in confidence.

"Your right Ed, we just gotta believe that Reinae will win!" Megan said as Envy started to speak.

"Are you two lovebirds done yapping yet? This fight is starting to bore me to death!" Envy complained as Ed and Megan both turned their automail arms into their trademarks swords.

"DON'T CALL US LOVEBIRDS!" Ed and Megan both yelled out to Envy as they charged and attacked him with both of their strengths combined. Envy had to even more careful at his dodging since he had to face two Alchemists with automail swords instead of one.

"Damn these Alchemist pipsqueaks! This fight would be easier if I was just fighting the stupid ToboeUzumaki-squirt!" Envy thought angrily as Megan slashed him hard across the arm, cutting it off. She then kicked him hard in the chest as Envy went flying hard into the ground.

He screamed in pain, as he glared at Megan. "You'll pay for that you little brat!" He threatened as he tried to regenerate his arm back, his arm shooting off blood red lighting. But as he was healing his arm, the blood red lighting suddenly stopped and was replaced with a whitish-black colored lighting. The white and black lighting surround his arm, making him unable to heal.

He screamed in pain some more as he fell to his knees and grabbed his wounded arm, trying to fight against the pain . "What the hell is going on? …. Why can't I heal my arm? …. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ARM GIRL?" Envy shouted as he glared hard at Megan. "I stopped your stone from letting you to be able to heal….by poisoning your body!" Megan said as she pulled out a little bottle with strange alien writing on it.

"This is something Reinae gave me, when a couple of Rangers did some work in the world of Bleach. It's a special antidote that stops instant-regeneration. I put it on my automail before we started our fight. It doesn't affect automail or anything metal. But it's very affective against flesh and human-produced creations… like HOMUNCULI! Megan said as Envy got up slowly and started to laugh.

"What's so damn funny Envy? Just admit that you lost this round!" Ed shouted as Envy stopped laughing.

"Well I admit, I didn't do good this time against you pests, but I still got a few tricks up my sleeves. It'll take all of my stone's power to fight off this poison, so I won't be able to continue our fight for now. But as a reward for defeating me this time, I think I'll make you guys suffer big time…..by kidnapping a little girl that is precious to you all!" Envy said as Megan gasped in shock, at what Envy had said.

"K-k-k-kidnap a little girl….you don't mean…not her….not YUME!" Megan shouted as Envy grinned at her with an evil look in his eyes.

"I mean the very one, pipsqueak! ….Little Yume-Rose Chan!" Envy teased as Megan fell to her knees in horror. Ed knelt by her his hands on her shoulder. "Megan, what's wrong? ….Who's Yume-Rose?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

* * *

"A long time ago, Reinae's Sister, Natasha had a little girl. Since their was no other parent to help raise the child, Reinae promised to step in and take over the other duties as a second parent, when the child was born. We were all excited for her and tried to help in anyway." Megan said to Ed as she paused for a minute and continued with the story.

"But then something terrible happened on the day Yume was born, Natasha had always dreamed of having a child of her own since their own mother had deserted them when Reinae and her sister were little so she didn't want that to happen to her child. On the day she went into labor, a serial killer came in and caused a scene in the hospital. Reinae, Goldenwing and I were at the hospital that day along with two other ranger friends who were visiting that day, Guardian and Fallin."

"We heard the commotion and ran to Natasha's room to see if her and the baby were all right. When we got there the serial killer was already about to slice her throat. We attacked him before he could commit his serious crime. After he was defeated, we had to help Natasha with delivering the baby since the attacker made her go into shock." Megan tried to hold back her tears as she continued with the tale, the part that was engraved in her mind forever.

"As we delivered the baby safely, she was crying tears of joy at the sight of her baby girl. But as she reached out her arms to Guardian so she could hold her baby girl, the serial killer got up and stabbed her in the back. She screamed in pain as Reinae also screamed at the sight of sister being stabbed like that."

"Reinae grabbed a knife that was on the counter and angrily stabbed at her sister's killer. She then punched him hard in the face. Then she punched him again and again. Over and over until he was a bloody pulp. Then she grabbed the knife again and stabbed him again three more times, while she was screaming at him." Ed could feel her shaking as she continued on.

"She was so upset and angry at that man, it almost scared me inside." She said as she described how her friend looked in her eyes.

"The look in her eyes, were that of a wild bloodthirsty animal filled with venomous rage.

Her face was turned into a twisted snarl of anger.

Her voice had changed into an demon-like hell-spawn." Ed listened to the description his friend was describing to him. He could almost picture it, almost be there in the room with them, seeing everything that they had seen with their own eyes. He could feel their feel and terror that filled the room.

"To me, she didn't look like the friend I use to know. She had turned into something else…something inhuman." Taking a deep cleansing breath Megan continued on.

"Then Reinae slashed the guy's throat, killing him once and for all. She got up and looked at his lifeless body and back to her sister. She went over to her sister and tried everything in her power to save her, but she was too late. He had taken her life, and there was nothing we could do. But before she died, she made Reinae promise to take care of her baby. As she died right there in the hospital, we all started to cry for Reinae's loss. But just as she promised, she took care of that little baby."

"She named the baby Yume, the Japanese name for Dream since it was her sister's Dream for a child. And Rose, since her sister always liked the name Rose for a little girl. Yume-Rose Chan, Reinae's adoptive child. She raised that child with much love and care like a real mother for three years. And she doesn't just belong to Reinae, Yume's been like a daughter to all the Rangers. She's our little girl and she's part of our family…..AND WE'LL NEVER LET YOU HAVE HER ENVY!" Megan shouted at Envy with tears in her eyes.

"What happened after Reinae killed that guy? Ed asked his friend. "He didn't die, not that day he didn't. That bastard pulled a trick over us!" Megan said in a dark voice. "What do you mean? … Are you saying that that killer was a homunculi?" Ed asked as Megan nodded her head. "Yeah, he was…and the killer is standing in front of you!" she said as she pointed to Envy who's grin was even bigger.

"And I had a lot of fun doing it too!" Envy said as he laughed out loud. "But enough about the past, I've got some stealing to do!" He said as he snapped his fingers to produce clay clones for Megan and Ed to fight. "Envy you bastard, get back here!" Ed said as Envy ran off.

But he didn't get very far, as a flaming rocket grenade came shoot at him from out of nowhere. "WHAT THE HELL?" Envy shouted as he dodged the cannon, as best he could.

He groaned in pain as he got up slowly, and looked at the sky in horror.

* * *

"Heya Envy, long time no see!" a voice shouted as two pairs of Dragons came flying out of the sky. They were the Fire and Water Dragons that were the servants of Starley May Chan, the DragonClaw Alchemist. Starley was riding Pyro, the Fire Dragon, while her other Friends rode Aquaria, the Water Dragon.

Destiny Hollygrey followed them flying close by. She had turned into her flying form, which looked like she sparkled with every color of the rainbow. A trail of sparkling colored aura covered her entire body, making it look like she floated in aura waves. "Were close by, Miss. Megan-Sama and Edward-San! Reinforcements are here for you!" she said as the other Rangers waved to them.

The Ranger, who shot off that flaming rocket cannon, was a feisty girl with brown eyes and black hair in a side ponytail. She wore a baggy sweat shirt with a hood, skinny jeans and black shoes. The weapons of choice she used were her favorite Bazooka cannon: "The Flaming-Shakkaho Star!."

Her Name was Memiko.

Her codename was the Mindgame Alchemist.

She put on her glasses as she raised her bazooka at Envy for another shot. "Take another step, moron and your ass is fried!" she said as she aimed it carefully at Envy. "Don't forget me, Memiko! I want a chance at some fighting!" another voice said, behind her as another Ranger who pulled out a pair of two medium sized Katanas, from the strap on her back.

She was a strong female Ranger with chocolate brown eyes and shorter than shoulder-length mahogany red hair. she wore a red t-shirt, a pair of light blue jeans and a long black jacket that's got the Ranger symbol on the back. Because of her appearance, she was always mistaken for a boy. Her weapons of choice were her Fire Alchemy and the two Katana's she always carried with her.

Her codename was Kitsuyasha, but most people called her Kitsu for short.

"So Envy, what are you gonna do now? There's more of us, than you expected to fight off huh?" Kitsu said as she tightened her grip on her Katana's. "There may be more of you, but you'll be dead by the time I'm finished with you!" Envy said, as the Dragons landed on the ground, so the Backup Rangers could jump off to go fight in the battle. As the last Ranger got off the dragon, a bright light suddenly appeared as the Dragons transformed into Grey wolves for additional support.

Aquaria had turned into a Female Grey wolf with a deep blue slash on her left paw.

Pyro had turned into a Male Grey wolf, but a little darker-Grey than Aquaria. His left fang was shorter than his right and was a flaming red color.

* * *

They growled at Envy as Starley Walked over to them, placing her hands on their backs to calm them down. _**"Let me at him, Mistress Starley! I'll rip his damn throat out!" **_Pyro said to Starley in thoughts as he stamped his paw on the ground, ready for battle.

"If you do that Pyro, than it would take us longer to reach any of our friends for support." Destiny said as she came down from scouting the area. _**"Nobody asked you rainbow-alien girl!" **_Pyro snapped at her, in annoyance. "What was that, Toy poodle?" Destiny talked back in anger to the angry wolf.

The wolf and aura-girl glared at each other.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO IDIOTS! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR DAMN AGRUING!" Memiko shouted at them, silencing them both.

Envy just stared at the strange group in boredom. "Are you dimwits done with your little comedy setup yet? Cause I'm starting to get bored here….bored out of my damn mind!" he said as he snapped his fingers, commanding the clay clones to attack.

"Everybody move out!" Starley May-Chan said commanding her group, to get it in gear. Destiny nodded and ran over to Ed and Megan. "Are you guys alright?" she asked her friends, not noticing the enemy clone coming up behind them. "Destiny look out, behind you!" Megan shouted to her comrade. Destiny turned around and raised her hands in the air. A silver misty aura came out from the palms of her hands, and created a silver-mist barrier, protecting Ed, Megan and herself from the enemies attack.

"What just happened?...that mist came out of nowhere…." Ed started to say looked at the strange girl who protected them. "Her name is Destiny Hollygrey, and she's a another self of Reinae." Megan explained to Ed, as Destiny continued to shield them from the attackers. "What do you mean, another self?" Ed asked. "Destiny is…a little different from normal people…. I mean REALLY different." Megan said. "I don't understand Megan." Ed said, as his friend looked at Destiny with a serious look in her eyes. "Can't you see Ed?... can't you see the powers that she's using, that she's not doing alchemy?" Megan said pointing out for Ed to notice. "Destiny is….. what we call in our world….a Mutant!" she said in a low voice so only he could hear.

"A Mutant? What's that?" Ed asked with a concerned look on his face. "It means, she wasn't born fully human." She told him. "You mean she's not human?" Ed asked, in total shock. "We'll talk about this later, right now we need to get in there!" Megan said, pointing to the fight her friends were in.

"Right!" Ed said, tapping a finger on Destiny's shoulder. "Right Ed-san, I understand!" Destiny said, lowering the barrier-shield. She concentrated hard on her hands and produced a silver blast at the clones. "I'll try to stall them for as long as I can! You go help Lady Reinae and her friends!" Ed nodded as he and Megan ran off to help their friends.

* * *

"Flame on Bastards!" Kitsu and Memiko said together, as Memiko launched another flaming rocket cannon at the clones as Kitsu used flame alchemy at the same time, creating a fiery explosion between the two of them.

"_**HEY WATCH IT, YOU TWO FLAMING PINHEADS! YOU ALMOST GOT ME!" **_Pyro spoke to them in thought speak, trying to dodge their combine flame attacks, while attacking a clone enemy with his sharp claws. "Sorry Pyro. You know how Memiko gets carried away." Kitsu said as she watched Memiko happily started blowing up her enemies into smithereens.

The battle was starting to get very extreme.

Envy was having a one-on-one martial arts match with Starley May Chan. The two were going at it at extreme speed with enormous amount of power. While the two went on with their death match, Aquaria had found Ashley Maya, who was being cornered by clay clones. She destroyed them all in one single strike and brought her over to Megan and Ed.

"_**Megan-Sama, Ed-San! I found someone who was being attacked by the clay clones." **_Aquaria said to them speaking in thoughts for them to hear. "I know this girl. She was asking about becoming a new Ranger some time ago." Megan said as she reached out a hand for the girl. "It's alright, your safe now with friends." Megan said as Ed took a long look at the scared girl. She had reddish brown hair and soft blue eyes that seem to not believe what was going on around her.

* * *

"Are those really homunculi?" she asked in a worried tone. "They may not look it, but yeah they are!" Ed said pointing at Envy, who just went flying into a wall.

"what ever happened to that other girl? The one who was fighting the man in black?" Ashley asked the two alchemist.

"What girl?...do you mean Reinae?...what happened?" Ed asked Ashley with a serious look in his eyes. "she was fighting the man in black…" Ashley said as Megan got an angry look in her eyes. "Greed, right?" she asked Ashley who nodded her head.

"Yeah, that was his name…anyway, he was gonna kill me and she came flying out of nowhere on these black wings and whacked him hard, making him go flying into a building. After he recovered these clone came out of nowhere and blocked me from running away. But I got a few of them down with this baseball bat I found." She said, pulling out the bat she had found to use as a weapon.

"Then the two fought for a bit and disappeared, like ninja's or something. But before they vanished, I saw that the girl was hurt pretty bad." Ashley said trying not to get upset. "I tried to help her, but I couldn't do anything to stop him. He was too strong, for me, but that girl did her best to protect me from him…"Ashley said as she looked at Megan with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Can you guys help me go rescue her? I would like to pay her back for saving me. I just….couldn't let her die like that without doing anything to help her out….i don't know much alchemy, but I do know a little bit….." Megan put a hand on the girl's shoulder and looked at her in the eyes. "You don't have to say anything. Were gonna go get her back!" Megan said as walked over to Aquaria.

"Really?... You're gonna go save her?...Oh thank you so much!...If there is anything I can do to repay you, I'll be happy to do it!" Ashley said giving a Megan a big thank you hug.

"Do you still have that baseball bat?" Ed asked Ashley.

"Yeah I do!"

"Good, cause your gonna need it, where were going!" Ed said in a low voice as he also walked over to Aquaria. Megan nodded as she climbed onto Aquaria's back, and reached out her hand to pull Edward up for him to climb up too.

"Alright Ashley, get up here, to lead us the way!" Ed said reaching out his hand for the girl to climb up. As Ashley set herself behind Ed on the Wolf's back, Megan patted gently on the wolf's neck, singling her to start running. _**"I have her scent, Megan-Sama. Where should I go?" **_Aquaria asked them in thoughts.

"Ashley" Megan asked her new friend. "That way!" Ashley pointed in the direction she last saw Reinae go.

The wolf nodded, as she ran off toward the scent.

"_Hang on Reinae, were coming!"_ Megan said in her mind, hoping her friend was still alive. "_I hope we make it in time. If that bastard did anything to hurt Reinae, I'll kill him myself!" _Ed thought, as he balled his fist in anger.

* * *

"_Damn you Greed, you damn mother-fucker!" _Reinae said as she stopped for a minute to catch her breath. She had been fighting Greed off for a while, and she was starting to get tired. Since they were both equally matched in strength and power, the could go all out without holding back.

But for some reason, Greed always held back with her.

And that pissed her off more than anything.

"Hey Greed, why are you holding back? Your afraid of getting beaten by a girl? She asked him, trying to stall for time. "As if, babe. I just don't want too kill you off to quickly before are plans are finished!" Greed said, teasing her in that annoying way that she hated.

"What plans, you stupid moron? And I'm not your babe!" She snapped at him, trying to hide the venom from seeping into her voice.

"I mean the plan of taking you away from those idiotic Risembool Rangers, and finally making you mine, once and for all! Just you and me….and little Yume-Rose." He said taking in the shocked expression on her face, as she realized the horror he was going to do.

Her body just stood there frozen as he walked over to her, with a smirk on his face as he grasped her chin in his hands, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"Just us three…one big happy family…together forever!" he whispered in her ear making her gasp in fear.

Suddenly her fear turned to anger, and a fire raged deep in her soul….

A chaotic raging explosion!

A fast hand came down on his face slapping him hard with a loud WHACK!

He fell backwards as a large red welt formed on his cheek, leaving a burning sensation on his face. "How dare you threatened my daughter you selfish son of a bitch!" she growled at him, in a dark angry voice, that seem to be coming from somewhere of pure evil.

She looked at him with pure evil dark eyes…eyes of a monster.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" She screamed at him, as a red and black evil aura started whipping around her, making slashes strike all around the area. A sharp wind came thrashing about, slicing everything in it's path. Greed looked at the enraged girl, giving off a evil smirk at his productive provoking.

"That's it! … let it all out! …let's see how far and how much your willing to go to protect the one's you love! He shouted at her as she started to change drastically. "I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed as the power around her exploded with a loud banging sound.

* * *

"Hey what's with the weird weather over there?" Ayame said pointing at the dark black clouds, not far from where they are. "I don't know Ayame, but it doesn't look good." Cain said. "We better get to Reinae as fast as we can. Something doesn't feel right…" "Do you think something bad is going on with her?" Ayame asked worried about her friend. "Yeah, I think she might have released her power again…but this time it feels ten times worse….let's hurry MoonShadow!" Cain commanded putting a strong hand on MoonShadow's back, as he went even faster, following the trail of Reinae's scent.

* * *

"Do you see that, Minori?...that was red and black lighting!" Alchemy-Believer said as another round of lighting broke out in to the sky. "Yeah I saw it." Minori said, with a serious look in her eyes. "Her power has awakened again…" "Goldenwing, I'm scared!" Tomo-Neko said clinging to her friends arm, with scaredness. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll reach her in time before anything bad happens." Goldenwing said soothing her friends fears away. "ok Goldenwing." Tomo-Neko said as Goldenwing led her friends to were the lighting was.

* * *

Memiko, Kitsuyasha, Starley-May Chan and Destiny saw the lighting and didn't need to say anything but all nodded at each other as they went running towards the evil aura that slashed the sky.

* * *

"Megan, what's that?" Ed asked pointing at the dark and red/black lighting sky. "Oh no, she' released her dark side again…"Megan said, as she looked at the sky in horror. "Is that bad?" Ashley asked in a worried voice. "Oh yea, it's bad! Aquaria we have to hurry!" Megan said, as the wolf nodded, and ran even faster to the scent she was following.

* * *

When the wind had settled, Reinae stepped out from the shadowy winds, totally transformed from her broken Bonds of Sealing.

It was just like Megan had told Ed before, but she never saw the transformed version…..

Not like this.

Her clothes had changed into a dark leather-catwomen like suit, with red and white slash marks on it.

The look in her eyes, were that of a wild bloodthirsty animal filled with venomous rage, glowing blood red.

Her face was turned into a twisted snarl of anger, as her body went into it's demonic shape.

Her hands had turned into claws, while her hair had grown long and wild, all the way past her waist.

Her wings had grown into black demonic wings. A long twisted cat tail had grown from her behind, and was smacking the ground ready for a fight. Her feet had changed to wolf paws and scratched the ground sharply.

Her voice had changed into an demon-like hell-spawn.

Reinae's dark side was unleashed from it's shackles, and it had turned her…She had turned into something else…something inhuman.

"Wow, now that's something! …if I had known this could happen, I would have done this to you a long time ago." Greed said taking in her appearance. "You look even more beautiful than before, babe." He said as she flew over to him, screaming an angry rage while slashing at him with her sharp claws.

"DIE MONSTER!" She screamed at him as he dodged the attack. She kept attacking him constantly, as he also kept attacking her too. "Hey if I'm a monster, than you must be a monsteress…so let's play Demon monster-tag!" Greed said as ran towards her.

"If I win, I get to claim you as mine!" he said with a big smirk on his face. "And if I win….I'll rip your damn bloody heart out and feed it to anubus himself!" she said kicking him hard in the gut, making him go flying, but he countered the attack quickly. Running at top speed as she tried to slash him again, he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, making her fall hard on her back.

As she tried to get up, groaning in pain, He grabbed her arm again and threw her into the wall. He pinned her to the wall tightly grabbing both her wrist, keeping her from escaping. "Gotcha babe! Since I got you, I'll claim my reward now!" He said as he leaned forward for a kiss.

Reinae tried to struggle, refusing to let him get his way. "_I'll never give you my first kiss….not to you, you damn bastard!" _she said as she tried to keep him away.

Before the deed could be done, a single flash came by and hit Greed in the back. "What the…?" he said, as a sharp pain entered his body, making him let go of Reinae's arms. She collapsed to the ground, her strength drained from being smacked around.

He groaned as he pulled out the small silver bullet-stake from his left shoulder blade. _"Where the hell did this come from?"_ he thought as he looked around the area. He growled in anger, as he spied the shooter on top of a roof building, in a shooter position, with sniper rifle in hand.

* * *

"So It was you!" Greed growled, at the intruder, a man in a dark leather trench-coat jacket, and a black ski mask that covered his entire face. Black gloves covered his hands, as he reloaded another bullet-stake into his sniper rifle. "Let her go Greed, or the next one goes in your head!" He said in a dark tone, aiming his rifle at Greed. "So make your choice Greed and you better chose the right one…..And if you don't, you're gonna get another one of these babies…and I promise you, I will not miss!" Reinae got up slowly, trying hard not to cry out in pain from all the bruises she got from her fight with Greed. "Do it, kick his ass!...or I'll finish him off myself!" she said as she stood up, panting real hard from difficulty breathing and using the wall for supporting herself.

The Intruder had climbed down from the roof of the building, by using the fire escape ladder. He walked over to where Greed and Reinae were, sniper-rifle still armed and ready to go.

"What will you do now Greed?" The shooter asked him, ready to attack. "I guess I'm outnumbered, so I guess I got no choice but to retreat." He said as he snapped his fingers, producing a smoke screen for his escape. "But next time I'll kill you, ski-head and take Reinae for myself!" his voice echoed until it was gone from the area.

"Reinae stood there and started to walk towards the entrance of a street. Her fists were balled in anger. "next time we meet Greed, I'll chop off your damn head!" she whispered to herself. she closed her eyes as a white and black lighting aura circled around her as she undid her dark transformation, turning back into her regular ranger self. "Hey thanks for your help back there!" she said to the sniper-ski guy. "It was nothing, and besides it looked like you needed a hand." He said as he walked over to her.

"well, I could of…." She started to say as her eyes suddenly went blank. Suddenly her knees gave out and she started to fall down to the ground, but the stranger was faster and caught her before she did.

"Whoa that was close wasn't…Reinae. You could have been seriously hurt." The stranger said as he ld the unconscious Reinae in one arm and used his other free hand to pull off the ski-mask from his face. Up close he was about a good half a foot taller then Reinae with sandy blonde hair and blue-green eyes. "Now what do with you, little sleepy head…." He started to say, as a loud shout came out of now where.

"REINAE WHERE ARE YOU? Megan shouted as Ed pointed at the man holding Reinae. "There she is….but who is that holding her? Ed said looking at the stranger closely. "hold on a minute…that kind of looks like…..VIC!" Megan shouted, as Aquaria stopped a few feet away, while Megan jumped off and ran towards her friends.

When she got there she stopped for a minute to catch her breath.

"Vic-San…just what in the hell… are you doing here?" Megan asked him, "well I just got here, and saw the weird lighting-show, and decided to check it out. Good thing I did, otherwise, this area would have been a graveyard." Vic said to Megan, with his usual trademark smile. "What happened to Reinae?" Megan asked, looking at her unconscious friend. "She just went a little overboard, that's all." Vic said as he took Reinae into his arms. "But for now, we better get her fix up, that gash doesn't look so good."

"Right, I'll page all the other rangers to head back to HQ." Megan said as she pulled out her cellphone to text all her comrades. _"Reinae, please be all right."_ She thought to herself, as she followed her friends to HQ.

~**END CHAPTER~**

* * *

**~Ending Dialgoue Chapter Preiview:~**

**Side-Note: So anyway, I didn't get finish my automail leg and arm in time for sakuraCon, so instead I went as Matsuri Kudo from the Bleach: 3rd Phantom DS game and a female version of Roxas. (I tried to fix my hair right for Roxas, but it just wouldn't work right. So it was a female Roxas instead.)

If I work on the automail parts better for next year, I might do Ed…or just did what I did again this year, with the new Kingdom Hearts Organization X111 coat I got from the dealers room. *yea-sigh*. Anyway, looks like were getting some action going on in here….

But to find out more, you'll have to keep waiting for the next chapter, you wonder fans of mine! And to all the risembool rangers out there, I leave you with this….thanxs for the support and comments, I luv you all….and party on, you crazy rangers. So stay tuned for Chapter Four, which doesn't have a title yet… but will soon. *transmutes a bed and pulls off the covers* I'll just take a little nap until the next chapter…*crawls into bed and falls into deep sleep*

Ed: Hey Inuyasha, aren't you suppose to be doing a preview for the next chapter…..oh, she's asleep.

*Ed walks over to sleeping Inuyasha, who rolls over in bed, knocking covers off*

Me: Warm….bed….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ed: awe cute ain't she? *pulls covers over Inuyasha, tucking her in gently*

Me: *Sleep like tone*stupid….pipsqueak…gimmme back my cookies…..

Ed: Even in her dreams, she calls me a pipsqueak…..you just wait till you wake up…which she won't wake till chapter four….ARRRRRRGHHHHHHH! Maybe I'll see what the other rangers are doing right now…*walks away to find other rangers*


	5. Chapter Four: The Recovery

**Alright guys, today's chapter is short due to the fact that I'm having a major writer's block. And when I say writer's block I mean…A SUPERNOVA WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm LITERATLY writing about 6 to 10 fanfictions at once…..AND I'M NOT EVEN GETTING PAID FOR THIS! Plus school and homelife just adds more chaos to my life…. Anyway y'all know I don't own fma, risembool rangers or any anime reference (I know I hate having to the disclaimer for every chapter and story, but if I don't do it, I will be in trouble with the law.) So I'm going back to bed and you enjoy reading chapter four….RED DAWN AND PARTY ON RANGERSSSSS…ZZZZZZZZZZZ…**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: **_The Recovery

The Rangers were all back at HQ, trying to recover from their epic battle with Envy and Greed. They should be thankful to be alive, but they knew without all the extra support that had gotten at the last minute, they wouldn't have been so lucky.

A few of them had only a couple of scrapes and bruises, but a couple of them had some major injuries. Megan paced back and forth in front of the infirmary, where Reinae was in for some major healing recovery. Her friend didn't look so good, when she went in, but Cain told her that he would do his best to fix her up.

That was over an hour ago and he still didn't come out.

"_What's taking him so long? It shouldn't be this long to heal her." _Megan thought as she looked at the door, hoping it would open anytime now. She felt a tap on her shoulder, as she turned around to look at Ed, Vic and Ashley who came to check up on her and Reinae. "How's Reinae doing?" Ed asked Megan. "I don't know, she still hasn't come out yet. I'm really worried about her…what if she doesn't make it?...if only I got there sooner, to help her…." Megan said, feeling the guilt wash over her in waves, all the way down to her soul.

"It seems you forgot what I told you earlier Megan." Ed said, as Megan gave him a confused look. "What do you mean Ed?" she asked him with her sad eyes confused eyes. "I told you to have faith in your friend, because she needs your support. Reinae is fighting for her life now, and she needs you to cheer her on. Her battle won't be over until she comes home, back to her friends." Ed said as he gave a Megan a positive smile. Megan nodded as she shook off her negative energy and trying to think positive.

"Your right Ed, I can't be like this, not Reinae is fighting with her life on the line! If I thought things like that, what kind of friend would I be to her? If she dies now, then I could never repay my debt to her for all the kindness she has shown me. She has to keep fighting…she has to live….she's my partner….and my best friend in the whole world. She can't die…she just can't…" Megan said as Ed pulled her close to himself, patting her on the back in a soothing calming way. "Don't worry Megan, she's gonna win, I'm sure of it." Ed reassured her, as she let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Ed's right Megan, she'll be coming out soon in no time!" Vic said trying to keep the situation positive. "That's right, and when she's all healed, I'm sure you'll be allowed to see her." Ashley commented with a positive look in her eyes. "How about we all wait here until she done? That way, we can know immediately if anything goes wrong." She said, suggesting the idea to the group. "That's a good idea Ashley." Ed said as they all sat down on the chairs, waiting for the doors to open.

Hours seemed to pass, as the little light near the infirmary door went off, signaling that the time was up for surgery. Cain walked out of the doors and looked at the group that had been waiting for him. _"There all asleep….. No surprise, since they had been waiting for so long." _Cain thought as he looked over the group. Megan and Ed had brought out a couch and table, so they wouldn't have to sit on the chairs the whole time. After playing a couple rounds of UNO and go fish, they group started to fall asleep from all the waiting around.

The scenery was just too cute for words.

Megan had fallen asleep on Vic using his leg for a pillow, while Vic had stolen Ed's boot and was using it for a resting arc. He put his hand in the air, waved it for a few minutes and muttered something about Milky-Way bars and giant wrenches in his sleep. Then he put his hand down on Megan's automail hand and grabbed it, refusing to let it go. Ashley had fallen asleep on Ed's chest while Ed's arm was wrapped around her, like a shield of protection. "Nnnrf….don't call me pipsqueak…I'm better than…..stupid Vic…"Ed muttered in his sleep, probably dreaming of having an argument with Vic. (and winning.)

Cain shook his head, and walked over to Megan, gently shaking her. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Cain and shot straight up. Her actions woke everybody else up, as the chaos began. Since Megan had Vic's leg for a pillow, and Vic was holding onto Megan's arm, they both fell off the couch landing on top of each other with a loud crash. When Ed woke up, the same thing happened with him and Ashley.

Cain tried not to laugh, as everyone started getting up, with painful groans. Megan looked at Cain, as she rubbed her sore arm. "Is Reinae alright?" she asked, not wanting to hear the answer she didn't want to have to hear from him. "She's alright, everything went perfectly fine. She's just gonna rest for a while, and not do much fighting for the time being." Cain said, as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is it alright if I go see her?" Megan asked as Cain nodded his answer. "Why don't you and Vic both go in, while I talk with Ed and the girl that you guys brought?" Cain said as he looked at Ashley with a serious look in eyes. "There's some questions that I would like to ask her."

"That sounds fine with me. And besides Megan, we can take turns watching over Reinae while she's resting." Vic said as he opened the door for Megan to the Infirmary, while Cain, Ed and Ashley walked down the hallway to one of the tech rooms.

"_When Reinae wakes up, I'll be the first thing she sees. And I'll tell her what a good friend she is, and how we won the battle." _Megan thought, as she looked at her sleeping friend. The bandages covered parts of her body, where she was injured badly the most. Megan sat down by her friend and gently patted her friend's hand.

"Why don't you get some sleep Megan? You must be tired from waiting for so long." Vic said as he pulled out a folding chair from the closet and sat backwards in the chair. "I'll wake you if anything happens." "I might as well." Megan said as she got off from where she was sitting and walked over to one of the spare beds that they had there. As she crawled into one of the beds and snuggled under the warm blankets, she never took her eyes off of her friend.

She stared at Reinae, until she fell fast asleep.

~**END CHAPTER~**

* * *

**~Ending Dialgoue Chapter Preiview:~**

again, I know this one is really short for you guys…but I need to get rid of the big writers block that is taken up a lot of my free time…*poor me* Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter….if I can get the time and stress from the writer's block away…

_**~Kuddos~**_

_~InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~_


	6. Chapter Five: The Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: ****What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") **

**Hey guys and HAPPY SUMMER VACATION! ****It's your friendly Risembool Ranger InuyashaMoonlight634…..THE QUEEN OF COSPLAY AND ESSAY LONG DAILOGUES!**…**.****I know it's been literally forever since the last chapter I wrote, but I have been really tied up with school and homelife…but since I'm now off for summer break (for a whole two months) I can write up MORE CHAPTERS! (Awesome possum for me!) ****But the bad news is: once fall comes, the chaos will begin! *sobs*….*Karma must hate me….YOU SUCK KARMA!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Risembool Rangers, FMA, clubs, Vic Mignogna (The King of awesomeness and nerdness!), or any of the anime-related things in this story. Each belongs to its/his respective owners. I only own the plot and my O.C.'S. The rest has been greatly supported by the rangers who have contributed to this fanfic. ****(Wow, that's a long disclaimer…but I have to do them or I'll be lectured and hunted down by the FBI! *sighs*) ****Anyway, now that I got your attention… please enjoy reading the next chapter of T.G.W.C.T.R. (The Girl Who Crossed The Rangers, for short as everyone now calls it.) CHAPTER FIVE: The Meeting, which ToboeUzumaki one of Rangers in the story *and my very good friend* has helped me write via text message. I give her full credit for helping me write this and hope we can write another one again soon! ….RED DAWN AND PARTY ON RANGERS: ALL SUMMER LONG!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: **_The Meeting

Megan heard voices coming from far away….very far away. But it also seemed close to her for some reason in her mind. She opened one sleepy tired eye, as she looked around. Everything seemed normal to her as she started to go back to sleep.

"Do you have any threes?" A female voice said, as she heard something that was thrown onto one of the tables.

"Go fish." A male voice said as more things were thrown onto the table.

"GO FISH YOURSELF!" The female voice said angry as the pile was thrown all around the room, and it sounded like the female was pounding the living daylights out of the male.

Megan shot right up to stop the fighting but paused…..as she knew this was another chaos scenario: Ranger style!

Megan face-palmed as she saw her friend Reinae, almost fully recovered, but still able to give Ed a good pounding when she was mad. And of course….

It was over a card game. (What else could it be over?)

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

*****_**Scene pauses, as author's "Story Self" steps in to explain the situation.**_

_**I guess you wonder how I can do THIS right?...**_

…

…

_**How the story just pauses out of nowhere and the author's "Story Self" can just appear and disappear like this to explain all the chaos that goes around the ranger HQ? Well, that's a long Process that has passed down from fanfiction writers through generations…**_

_**And NO…. **_

_**THAT'S NOT AN ARMSTRONG JOKE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

…

_**YES I KNOW YOU WERE THINKING THAT, YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!**_

_**(Returns to point at hand.) **_

_**Anyway… I InuyashaMoonlight634, the author of this story will now be explaining things, to make sure things go smoothly in this story and to not get all the hate mail that storms my email box from all the confusion, ….. that this story has!**_

…_**.**_

_**Anyway, as to why Megan woke up to the comedy scene…**_

_**Well, it's like this:**_

_**Reinae woke up from resting after her recovery from being healed for so long, and she was bored. So after some time of staring at Megan sleeping, she stared at the ceiling, deep in thought as she processed all that had happened in the battle. After a few minutes she heard some knocking on the door and saw it was a couple of her friends, Ed, Ayame, Goldenwing ( who had brought over Yumie Rose-Chan since she was over playing with Gracia Hughes when the battle was being fought. If you want to know who Gracia Hughes is and why the rangers like her a lot, Start reading Fullmetal Alchemist Vol. 1-24. and I also suggest reading O.M.R.: "Operation Mini-Skirt Roy" a fanfic by my friend Guardian, who's also a Risembool Ranger.)**_

_**Just wanted to point that out for all the people new to fanfiction….**_

_**Crap…didn't mean to get off track and subject like that: but the more I explain, the less confusion I have for the readers. And before you start asking questions, about what was Vic-Kun doing this whole time?**_

…

…

_**Well, he fell asleep ok? And yes did fell asleep in the chair, alright? Well what you what you do, if you were waiting forever for two girls to wake up from sleeping?...just thinking about it makes me tired….**_

…

_**anyway as I was saying: While the Vic-Vic Kun was sleeping away (yes, we nicknamed him the Vic-Vic Kun. Again if you want to know the reason why, then go read T.G.W.C.T.R.: BONUS CHAPTER. ) **_

_**Ayame was being her regular self as usual and going off the walls, annoying everyone else around her. And the more she was being hyper…the more she was annoying Reinae.**_

_**And the more was annoying Reinae… the more she was making her mad…..**_

_**(and that wasn't always good…especially when she had just recovered.) **_

_**After a few minutes had passed, Ayame was thrown out of the room: flying out at super speed with her screaming the whole time. She landed with a crash on the couch, with lots of bruises and head bumps…curtsey of Reinae's "beat-up" attack. After that whole scenario, Goldenwing decided to start a game of cards (with the deck of cards she always carried around with her, when everyone was hanging around the HQ.)**_

_**So Ed, Reinae, Goldenwing played a few rounds of UNO, a game that Ed was starting to learn…since he had never played it before. After Ed was starting to get the hang of it, **_

_**(coz he kept losing for forgetting the rules.)**_

_**Vic woke up from sleeping and saw the girls beating Ed at the game, and of course (like the nerd he was) wanted to play. So after a few rounds with the girls beating the boys, it was down to Reinae and Ed. After Ed finally was able to get a good hand, but was taking forever to start his turn…**_

_**(This just annoyed not only Reinae, but everyone else as well.)**_

_**So, Reinae couldn't take it anymore and threw the cards all over the place in an angry rage. Then, she pounced on the Fullmetal Alchemist to give him a good beating.**_

_**And that's what happened when Megan was asleep. I hope you enjoyed that little explanation and hope it makes things a little clearer. I'll be leaving for now, but will return if another scenario happens again. And I hope you don't bite the head off of the writer or get after her with negative-angry comments for including this "Self-explaining" scenario. She just wanted to avoid reviews and comments that complained about that the chapter was confusing and hard to understand. It's her idea and she can write how the story goes…if you have a problem with it, then don't read it. But remember… **_

_**THIS IS FANFICTION: ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE! **_

_**And one last thing before I leave: if the writer gets any more comments about changing names or parts in the story, she's gonna have a fit. Please just deal with it, she's trying her best to write this for you, the readers.**_

_**And on that note, FAIRWELL!**_

_*** Author's "Story Self" steps out as Scene unpauses***_

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

As Megan watched her friend continue beating the stuffing out of Ed, Ayame asked Megan a question.

"Hey what happened to that girl? You know, the one that you and Ed brought back with you?" She asked.

"Cain's talking with her." Megan told her as Reinae stopped beating up Ed for a second to listen to Ayame and Megan's conversation.

"Wait, what? You guys picked someone up? During the fight?" Reinae asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, a girl named Ashley Maya. She said she was being attacked by Greed and Envy." Ed said, filling Reinae in on the details.

"Ashley Maya huh?" Reinae said to herself, as she closed her eyes for a few minutes as she thought about everything she had just learned. After that, she opened her eyes and started to get up from the bed, she had been resting in. She started walking out of the doorway, before she said something to Vic.

"Hey Vic. I think…we need a ranger meeting." Reinae said in her serious tone, that she used when something wasn't right.

"I understand Reinae. I'll go tell everyone." Vic said as Reinae nodded and walked out into the hall,…

…. not before coming back to Ed and punching his lights out:

FALCON PUNCH STYLE!.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"So, does anyone have any idea what this meeting is about?" Kitsu asked looking at her ranger buddies.

"No idea!" Memiko said who was sitting next to Kitsu.

"I think it's about…her!" Minori said pointing a thumb at Ashley, was sitting next to Cain. The girl looked nervous, as she looked at all the rangers who were in the around the living room area. Memiko and Kitsu were sitting at the table, Starley May-Chan was sitting quietly on the floor criss-cross style, TomoNeko was on the couch next to Ayame and Goldenwing, Euphie and Alchemy-believer were also on the floor in front of TomoNeko. Minori was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

These were the rangers who fought against the homunculi…the one who was lead by that girl, Reinae. Ashley just sat there, on the other couch next to Cain Heartlow: **The "Hellfire" Alchemist.** She didn't know what was gonna happen to her, but she hoped she wouldn't get anything bad done to her.

A few minutes passed by, Then Cain turned his head towards the hall. All the other rangers looked his way as Reinae, Megan, Ed and Vic entered the room.

"So Vic, what's this all about?" Minori asked.

"Honestly… NO IDEA!" Vic said, shrugging his shoulders. Everyone in the room gasped and stared at him, like he was crazy or something.

A few minutes passed with awkward silence.

"Relax guys… it was only a joke. I was just trying to lighten things up, that's all." He said, as a couple of the rangers gave him angry looks, showing him that it wasn't funny at all to them.

"Um Reinae, a little help here?" He said turning to Reinae for support.

"Oh no. You got yourself into this, so it's your fault. I'm not bailing you out, this time. Be a man and take responsibility, you stupid idiot!" She lectured him. Megan tried to hide her laughter as he went into defeated "depressed-Tamaki mode".

"Alright…." Said a sad "Tamaki" Vic, as he took in the glaring from the rangers. As Megan watched Vic get his punishment, Reinae started getting the meeting started.

"Alright everybody, let's get this meeting started, we have a lot to go over and cover.

One of the things we have to talk about is…."She said as she pointed to Ashley.

"This girl, who was attacked by the Homunculi.

….

….Now let's begin!"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

So as each ranger gave their report and thoughts about the events that happened in the battle, Megan took notes of everything that was said, so she could go put it in their computer system files for later use. Then, they all voted and it was included that until they had further information, they would be on guard at all times.

But for now, they were all gonna take it easy and recover their strength until they had to go into battle again.

And it was also decided….

That Ashley would stay at HQ, until they decided what to do with her. If she was involved with the enemy in any way, it would be better to keep a close eye on her at all times…

Of course, that idea was never said out loud, even though everyone in the room (Minus Ashley) was thinking the same thing.

"So that's all for now, everyone. Meeting adjourned: Rangers Dismissed!" Reinae said, saying the single that the meeting was over. As everybody went back to their normal routines, Reinae slipped away to one of the music rooms, that the rangers had here at HQ. Since some of the rangers were musicians, they had a room filled with instruments for them to be able to play.

"Hey are you going into the music room, to play Reinae? Mind if I join you?" Reinae turned to see Megan behind her, holding Reinae's music packet in her hands.

"Sure, why not. it'll be nice to play for someone. ….Hey wasn't Ed with you?" She asked.

"Yeah he was, but he went into the Tech-Room to go make a phone call to some of our missions-traveling Rangers. Since we make get caught up in another battle, were gonna call a couple of the them to come early back to HQ. They should be here in a few hours." Megan explained as she opened the door for her friend, that led to the main music room that Vic had especially made for the Rangers.

They entered the beautiful room with its huge windows showing them the huge expanse of the hills beyond Central and the wall completely composed of huge mirrors for the Rangers who were dancers. Their feet barely made little noise on the smooth wooden floor and it was warm because of the sunshine coming in through the window warming the floorboards.

"Do you want to play first Megan?" Reinae asked as she walked over to one of the folding chairs and dragged it over to where there was a little sitting area to people to sit at. She used at as a footstool so she could sit on one of the couch-chairs.

"Alright, but I'm not that good." She said as she sat down on the piano bench, while putting the music packet in front of her. It's ok, I think you play very well." Reinae said as she gave her friend a smile.

Megan smiled back as she got comfortable on the bench. Once she was, she positioned herself to play with her foot on the pedal with her toes slightly curved to give her more leverage, her back straight as an arrow, and her fingers poised lightly on the alternating black and white keys, slightly curved and ready to play. Megan took a deep breath and gently let it out before moving her fingers along the keys slowly as she started to get familiar with the musical notes. Then she started to play gracefully, never missing a note or beat, as she played a familiar song to her.

Reinae listened to her play the intro the song, as she started to sing as she played.

_You're so hypnotizing _

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing _

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover _

_Different D.N.A_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole 'nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open up my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki - ki - kiss me_

_Affect me with your love and _

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta - ta – take me_

_Wanna be a victim _

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial _

_You're so supersonic _

_Wanna feel your powers_

_Stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole 'nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go _

_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki - ki - kiss me_

_Affect me with your love and _

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta - ta – take me_

_Wanna be a victim _

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial _

She slows down a little bit for the bridge of the song.

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_All_

Then she gives Reinae a smile as she starts up again, going a little faster as she plays with all her heart.

_Kiss me, ki - ki - kiss me_

_Affect me with your love and _

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta - ta – take me_

_Wanna be a victim _

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial _

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

She ended the song with a few playful notes, before playing the final note of the song. Reinae clapped as she turned around and gave a quick bow, while still sitting on the piano bench. "Ok, it's your turn, Reinae." Megan said as she scooted off the bench and walked over to her friend, trying to get her up to play. "Naw, it's alright Megan. I don't really want to right now." She said trying to avoid playing a song. "Come on, you really should." Megan said pulling her friend off the her seat and pushing her towards the piano bench.

When she finally got her friend on the bench, she gave her an encouraging smile. Reinae smiled back as she positioned herself to play, just like Megan did. When she was comfortable, she put her fingers on the black and white keys and played a few notes. After a few minutes had passed she played the same notes again, her fingers slightly curved and ready to begin.

She played a slow song and started going faster, her hands moving up and down along the piano keys. It was a song that Reinae had never played before, at least not one Megan had ever heard. Reinae closed her eyes, as she began to go faster into the song, her fingers almost knowing where to go as if they had eyes of their own. The song gave Megan chills down her spine as she heard the haunting melody being played into the air.

When Reinae was finished, she ended the song on a low note, letting it fade for a while. "Wow Reinae, That was awesome!" Megan said as she clapped for her friend. "What's that song called? I never heard it before."

"It's called: Hello Zip. It's from Saw, one of my favorite horror movies and it's the only song that I can do without looking at note-lyrics to play it.

Because I've listened to the song many times on my mix cd, I can play this almost anywhere." Reinae explained as she got ready for another song.

"Hey I'm gonna go get some water, I'll be right back." Megan said as she started walking out of the music room. Reinae nodded as she began to play again. Megan closed the door halfway, so she could still hear the music being played. She almost bumped into Ed and Vic, as they were coming back from the Tech-Room.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Hey Guys, what's up?" She asked.

"Just finished making the call. One our Ranger teams should be here soon." Ed said.

"which one?" Megan asked.

"Airi and Chade or otherwise known as in the team files: **The Dark Point ****Alchemists**". Ed said with a smile on his face.

"Oh right. Airi: **The Dark Disappearance Alchemist** and Shade: **The ****Sharp Point Alchemist**. Their always assigned the most difficult missions…and their very extreme when it comes to battles." Vic said remembering the last time they were assigned a battle mission.

"Can't think of what they would do to Envy if he ever fought them…it wouldn't be pretty: mainly all hell would break loose." Ed said, not wanting to picture it.

"So, who's in the Music Room Megan?" Vic asked, since he was a musician himself and always liked hearing the different types of music the Rangers played. "That last song that was played sounded scary…almost like something out of a horror film."

"Oh, Reinae's in there playing. I don't know what she's playing now, but you're welcome to listen in if you want. I don't think she would mind…and to answer your question Vic, yeah that last song she played was in fact from a horror film." Megan said. 'But she wasn't using a music sheet when she played the song…."

"WHAT? NO MUSIC SHEET?...Then how does she know what notes to play?" Vic asked with a shocked look on his face. To him, someone being able to play without a music sheet was amazing…and very different.

"I don't know…the last time I asked her, she told me she didn't use music sheets was because she had a hard time reading the notes. I would explain more, but I told Reinae, that I was on my way to go get some water." Megan said to the two guys.

"Ok, we'll just be right here, listening to Reinae play." Ed said, as Megan walked down the hall to get some water. Ed stared at the door with a surprise look on his face.

"Reinae is playing the piano? I didn't know she even could…and without any music sheets? Is that even right? Ed asked Vic.

"Yeah, sometimes if you the song very well, you don't need one. But not being able to read it… that's something else." Vic said. Ed could almost see the wheels turning in Vic's head as he started thinking on how that could be possible. "Well, why don't we go in and ask her ourself's?" He asked the Fullmetal Alchemist as he slowly opened the door to peek inside.

Ed heard a voice singing softly, a song that was sad and haunting. The piano made the song sound sad and lonely to the person who listen. As he listened to the words, they somehow made him think about the past.

_I'm looking at you through the glass…_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_Oh, god it feels like forever_

_But know one ever tells you that forever_

_Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head_

Ed and Vic quietly walked into the Music Room and took some seats, not wanting to interrupt Reinae's song. She didn't seem to notice them, as she started the next verse.

_How do you feel? That is the question_

_But I forget…you don't expect an easy answer_

_When something like a soul becomes_

_Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes_

_You can't expect a bit of hope_

_So while you're outside looking in _

_Describing what you see_

_Remember what you're staring at is me_

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass…_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_All I know is that it feels like forever_

_When know one ever told you that forever_

_Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_How much is real? So much to question_

_An Epidemic of the mannequins_

_Contaminating everything_

_When thought comes from the heart_

_It never did right from the start_

_Just listen to the noises_

_(Null and void instead of voices)_

_before you yourself_

_it's just a different scene_

_Remember it's just different from what you've seen_

_I'm looking at you through the glass…_

_Don't know how much time as passed_

_And all I know is that it feels like forever_

_When no one ever tells you that forever_

_Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

Vic just watched her play, noticing her fingers move through the keys, like they had a mind of their own. When she played, she seemed to be concentrating on not just playing a song: but telling a story, through her song. It didn't take him long enough to figure out what story she was telling. He looked at Ed, knowing he was figuring it out too, putting all the pieces together.

She was telling a story of something that was lost: something or someone…. who would never be coming back. No matter how hard you reach, you'll never be able to grasp it.

Somehow her song was talking about Ed…he didn't know how it happened, but it was defiantly about his past, no questions asked.

She continued as she got to the bridge of the song.

_And the Starrrssss_

_The starrrsss_

_That shine for you_

_And it's the starrrssss_

_The sttarrrsss_

_That lie to you..yeah-ah_

_I'm looking at you through the glass…_

_Don't know how much time as passed_

_Oh, god it feels like forever_

_But no on ever tells you that forever_

_Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head_

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass…_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_All I know is that it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever_

_Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your heaaaaddd_

_And it's the starrrssss_

_The sttarrrsss_

_That shine for you..yeah-ah_

_And it's the starrrssss_

_The sttarrrsss_

_That lie to you..yeah-ah_

_And it's the starrrssss_

_The sttarrrsss_

_That shine for you..yeah-ah_

_And it's the starrrssss_

_The sttarrrsss_

_That lie for you..yeah-ah_

She played for a few minutes without singing, not noticing anything that was going on. Not noticing the soft set of foot steps coming up behind her. She started to sing the last verse very softly, to keep herself from falling apart on the spot.

_Ohhoh when the starrs_

_Ohhh oh when the starrrrs that liieee_

She ended the song on one note, as she just sat there on the bench. She felt a hand touch her shoulder that made her jump inside. She turned around and saw Vic and Ed standing there. Reality kicked in as she realized that they had heard her play just now. She had thought Megan had come back… but instead, it was her leader and Ed. The three just looked at each other, not moving a single muscle.

~**END CHAPTER~**

* * *

**~Ending Dialgoue Chapter Preiview:~**

So chapter five is done and in the bag. Wonder what's gonna happen to our Rangers…Well, at least were going to get some more recruits, so that should be fun. And the next chapter is going to be…

Inuyasha: A secret till then!

All: WHAT?

Ed: can't you give us any details?  
Inuyasha: I can't. That would be against the rules of fanfiction. So look foreword to it. And if you get bored from having to wait for the new chapter to come, then check out my fanfiction page or D.A. page for other stories to read, I've got a lot up there…and before I forget, check out the T.G.W.C.T.R. D.A. FAN PAGE!

*yes, have our very own fan page…so check it out!*Till then later….

_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


	7. Chapter Preview

hey guys, here's a chapter preview for you all to read, which marks the start till the part one finale of tgwctr!

* * *

**Chapter Preview:**

**PARTY WITH THE RANGERS!**

"Well…it went something like this…"Airi said as she started to tell her ranger friends the almost near-death story.

"Me and Chade here, were on our mission, traveling to the extreme worlds for some extra fighting practice…

"_**Ok, tell me again…WHY DO WE KEEP COMEING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? I MEAN, THE LAST TIME WE CAME, WE ALMOST GOT OUR HEADS CUT OFF, BY THAT STUPID PINHEAD VEGETA!" Chade screamed in anger at her partner Airi.**_

"_**Well, you never know what might happen…who know's? Maybe he's forgot all about it, Chade." Airi suggested as her friend rolled her eyes, at the stupid comment.**_

"_**Are you serious Airi? That would never happen in million years! That would be like Ed suddenly being ten feet tall!" Chade said sarcastically at the comment that her friend made.**_

_**Both the girls stop their argument as another energy ball flies towards them as they both duck out of the way. They both scream, as they run for their lives. **_

"_**Aww great, he's spotted us…let's hide here, he'll never find us here, you say!...did you forget that THE DUDE CAN FLY AIRI?" Chade screamed at her friend. Her friend just shrugged her shoulders as they both ran for their lives.**_

"_**Yeah know…Vegeta REALLLLYYY sucks!" Chade said under her breath, as her friend giggled at the comment. They both looked at each other and grinned evilly as Ariri turned around to yell at the Saiyian.**_

_***"VEGETA SUCKS!" The ranger yelled at the top of her lungs, pissing off the Saiyian again.* (A/N: Anyone want to guess what I got this from? Anyone?)**_

_**That was the end of the line for him, as he unleashed more attacks on them. They both grinned as they charged at him.**_

"And we got the hell out of there, not before we gave him a good ass-kicking, that he will never forget!" Chade finished the story with a big grin on her face.

Every ranger at the restaurant table roared with laughter at the story, as they all pictured in their minds of this chaotic story.

Megan laughed with her friends, but suddenly got depressed again as she thought of something. Reinae looked at her friend and tapped Megan on the shoulder. The Half-Metal Alchemist Turned to her friend, trying to snap out of her mood.

"What's wrong sweetie? You look down?" Reinae asked.

"It's Ed…I think he hates me." Megan said, as she looked down at the floor. She didn't dare want to look at her friend, not when everyone else was having a good time. And she didn't count on what she heard next….

"That moron!...he, I guess I have to go have a chat with him." Reinae got up from her seat and started to walk away. Megan looked right up as her friend started to walk away.

"Reinae…what are you planning?...you're not…" Megan started to say, but was cut off by her friend's grin that had snuck onto her face.

"Don't worry.." She said, as her hand suddenly turned into black wolf claws.

"I'm just gonna have a little chat with him,…that's all." She said in an evil voice, as she slipped out of their private reserved room and down the stairs to the main club dance floor.

She was gonna have a chat with Ed. And he didn't behave himself, she was give him then more than a good pounding.

"_No one makes my friend's cry…and gets away with it!" _Reinae thought to herself angrily. Even though Megan tried to hide it well, Reinae still saw the small silver-diamond tears, fall down her friend's face.

* * *

- - - - - it's just a preview, so it's not an offical chapter yet. just a little snack of what you might be getting in the near future. So stay tuned for future updates, *coz of school, i don't have alot of time to do beacuse of this important note:

**I have been having a really bad writers block on writing this story. So what I might do, is after I'm done with chapter 10 or so, I might give this fanfic a makeover: as in re-write the story and re-vamping it a bit. Since most of the people reading it said, there were some parts that needed improving, that can be my next project for this phemonom of chaos that has grown into a fanbase party!**

**Some of the parts may still not get changed and the story line will still stay the same, just the parts that may need a little bit of tweaking…**

**For example: the author segment will NOT change, since that took me two weeks to write,**

**The battle scenes won't either (again, long time to make)**

**The characters parts and entries might, (coz new people keep wanting to be added in) and other parts that I will have to look over in the near future…**

**AND once again, I don't own anything except my OC AND THE STORY PLOT. All the other stuff belongs to their original creators and organizations. **


	8. Chapter Six: Hidden Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER:What you're about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story are pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") **

**Hi Guys, It's me, your friend InuyashaMoonlight634.****Not really coming up with a good dialogue today, so just skip this part. ****And to make this even more fun for all of us to enjoy, I'm gonna put up a song that I'm currently listen to that inspires the chapter/background music and a little written thought that one of the characters will either say at the beginning or end of the chapter. So to start us off today, the first song is: "Monochrome no Kiss - Kuroshitsuji OP 1 [Female Version]" (look for it on youtube.) *and by the way, the songs in the last chapter were: "E.T." By Katy Perry and "Through the glass" By Stone Sour.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Risembool Rangers, FMA, clubs, Vic Mignogna (The King of awesomeness and nerdness!), or any of the anime-related things in this story. Each belongs to its/his respective owners. I only own the plot and my O.C.'S. The rest has been greatly supported by the rangers who have contributed to this fanfic. **

***Wow, no big intro this time…sorry about that. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it might be short…or not… RED DAWN AND PARTY ON RANGERS: LET'S MAKE THIS THE BEST FANFIC ON THIS SIDE OF THE GATE! ^-^**

* * *

_**ENTRY 1:**_

_Now I know how fangirls…here I am stuck in a room with every fangirls, dream-guys …__Someone shoot me now!_

_~**Reinae****Crossfire:****The****Black****Angel****Alchemist**_

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Hidden Thoughts**_

As the three stood in the room, not making any movements, they didn't notice the black shadow that lurked from the corner of the door way. It gleamed in pleasure as it vanished without a trace. It moved silently as it returned to its master.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Hey Kitsu, do you think it would be ok for me to stay here?" Ashley asked nervously.

I think so…as long as nothing bad goes around, you're welcome to stay." Kitsu said, as she showed Ashley one of the guest rooms that she could stay in. Ashley thanked her as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed and felt a presence in the room. She smirked as she held out her hand and let the dark shadow come onto her hand.

"So, that's what you found out….

Hmmmm….so I guess she has a weakness after all…good work." She told the dark shadow, as she listened to the rest of the report that it had in store for her.

"No way…there on the move already?

…Well, I guess I better put the next steps of the plan into action." She said as the shadow disappeared into the walls of the room.

"This should be fun…" Ashley said as she brushed some hair from her shoulder, as she walked past a mirror, …

That revealed an oroboros tattoo on her right back shoulder.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Reinae felt like she was unable to move and could feel the need to escape, right away. She wasn't liking this at all, especially being in a room with every anime otaku fangirl's dream guys. Someone had to break the silence soon, or she was gonna snap…

And when that happened….

She didn't dare think of what would happen…she…

"So um, this is kinda awkward, don't cha think?" Ed said breaking the very eerie silence. Reinae breathed a sigh of relief inside her mind, knowing that the moment was over. But even though it had ended, she didn't think she would ever get that moment out of her mind….

Of having Ed and Vic, just staring at her…

Megan walked back to the music room with water bottles in hand. She opened the door and almost dropped the water bottles that she was carrying.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTT? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN THAT I JUST TOTALLY MISSED IN HERE? DID YOU HAVE A FANGIRL MOMENT WITHOUT ME?" The Half-Metal Alchemist said, completely dumbfounded at the three. Reinae groaned and face-palmed herself at her friend's awkward-moment timing.

"Megan. . . stop being a crazy anime otaku and come with me!" Reinae said as she quickly got up and walked over to her friend. Megan looked confused for a moment, giving Reinae the perfect opportunity to grab the little Half-Metal Alchemist and pull her down the hallway.

"But Reinae, I want to talk with Ed for a little bit. . ." Megan started to say, but one glare from Reinae made her stop right there. Both girls quickly left, leaving the scene like that without any other words or comments left to say.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Megan and Reinae walked down the Hallway and into the Ranger living room. A couple of the rangers were playing with Yume-Rose, as she was brought back from Gracia's house along with Elica. The happy squeals of laughter were heard near to front of the living room as Ayame brought out some toys for the two little toddlers to use and play with.

When Elica pointed at Megan, Yume-Rose saw Reinae and quickly got up and ran to her adoptive mother. She ran as fast as her little toddler feet could go as she raced to see Reinae.

"Mama! Mama!" Yume said in her little 3 year old voice, as she raised her arms to her adoptive mom, wanting to be picked up. Reinae looked down at her sister's little girl. She stared at the blondish-brown haired head that covered the little one with long wavy hair. The blond was more visible than the brown and made her hair look like it was covered with gold flakes when the light touched it with its glowing rays. She had deep hazel green-bluish eyes, that looked like evergreen pine trees when the sun hit the branches just right.

She loved this girl, like she was her very own daughter. Even though her own sister was gone from this world, she still cared and protected this child. . .

And she would always protect her till the end of time.

Reinae smiled as she lifted her daughter and embraced her in a gentle hug. She held the little girl for a few minutes thinking about what will happen in the near future for them. They all had loved ones that they needed to protect and if the battle was gonna get any worse than it already was, then they needed to all of their loved ones to a safe haven as quickly as possible.

"Yume sweetie, from now on, you're gonna stay at Elica's house for the time being." Reinae said gently to her daughter as best as she could so the little one would understand. She tried to hold back the tears as she continued on. "Mama and the other rangers are gonna be busy with work for a while , and won't be here to play with you. I know it's gonna be hard, but as soon as were done, we'll come back for you."

The little girl didn't understand much about what her mother was saying, but she could tell that something was up and could see that her mother was trying not to cry. Yume-Rose patted her mother's arm with her tiny hand, trying to comfort her mother from shedding any tears.

Reinae looked at her daughter and saw the smile on her little girl's face. She nodded at Yume-Rose as she refused to let her tears come out.

She wasn't gonna cry. . .

Not to her daughter at least.

"Hey Reinae, Gracia's here for Elica and Yume-Rose." Kitsu said at the doorway as Reinae turned to her and nodded. She lifted her daughter down gently as Yume-Rose and Elica both ran to the ranger, as she took both girls by the hand and led them to go see Gracia.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Kitsu-chan.***(1)**" Reinae said as Kitsu stopped to turn around and nodded her friend's thanks.

"Iie. Ittekimasu.***(2)**" Kitsu said to Reinae, as she continued to walk on with the two little girls to go see Gracia. Megan and Reinae both watched the three leave the room, staring silently. They knew that the girls would be safe with Gracia, at least for a while. . .

But now, they had to prepare for the following battle that was yet to come. . . .

"At least for now, we can get a little bit of a break, huh Megan?" Reinae asked her friend who nodded in agreement.

"YEAH, VACATION TIME!" Ayame cheered as she was happy with excitement for the upcoming break. But soon, that happiness will turn into a flaming angry rage. . .

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_A days passed by and the ranger started to notice something strange going on around HQ. The girl Ashley Maya was starting to act different and weird. Not the kind where you start acting goofy and go bouncy crazy off the walls. I mean she was starting to get friendly and close to some of the rangers . . ._

_But she was starting to get really close to Edward a lot . . ._

_And I mean really, REALLY close. _

_Ayame noticed one day, when Ashley asked to talk with Ed alone. He agreed and talked with her privately in one of the empty meeting rooms. _

_Then, they started to hang out more like good buddies. But the more they were together, the closer they seemed to be. . ._

_Then something terrible happened one day, that was the worst kind in ranger history . . ._

_Ed got into a fight . . ._

_With Megan!_

_You see, Megan and Ed were really good friends and hardly ever fighted with each other. They had been friends for a long time and now it seems that their friendship was on the verge of becoming destroyed. _

_Ayame was also finding out some not very good Info on Ashley and told the other Rangers about it. And so after some quick meetings between the few rangers that were told, they decided to check up on the situation. . . _

_By spying on Ed._

_- - **Three ****weeks ****later**- - _

"Ok, Ayame. It's been three weeks, and nothing looks wrong." Reinae said as the ranger spy group was watching yet once again, spying on Ed and Ashley for what seemed like the 20th time this week. Ayame kept saying that they weren't acting like friends but more than that, and she wanted to film it on her camcorder as proof to show as evidence.

As Reinae was about to slap the girl silly for her stupid comments, she was tapped on the shoulder by Kitsu.

"Hey, I think we're getting something over there." She said pointing to Ed and Ashley at a certain spot over in a popular hangout area in the middle of Central. The group turned to their two targets as Ayame turned on the camcorder and putting it in close-zoom to get a better view.

They waited with anxious breath as they saw the two continue to talk. Everything seemed fine until they saw something that made them all spaz crazy like.

Megan tried not to think of what was gonna happen next. She had hoped that she could patch things up with Ed after that fight. . . .

But what she saw in front of her eyes, made her soul feel crushed inside. . .

"Hey, they look kinda cozy don't they?"

"Yep, a little too close if you ask me. . ."

"Hey wait a minute, what the hell is Ed doing?"

"He's not gonna do what I think he's doing?"

. . . .

. . .

"Ewwwww, de didn't just do that . . ."

"He. . . he . . ."

"DID HE JUST KISS HER?" All the rangers said in stereo group voice, as they began to start flipping out at what they had just seemed with their own eyes. Reinae walked over to Ayame, who had finished filming the entire thing and grabbed the camcorder to play back what it had filmed. After rewinding the film and pressing the playback button she viewed the film for a few minutes and saw the horror that they didn't want to see.

"Ok, guys. . . I think Ed and Ashley . . . a couple." Reinae said to the group, not wanting to be the barer of the bad news. When the words came out of her mouth, every Ranger went off the handle, flipping out in their own way.

But Megan took the news to hard. She knew that she had feelings for Ed for a long time, and most of the rangers knew that. She told Reinae first, coz she was Megan's best friend in the entire world. But after hearing those words that's eh didn't want to hear, she felt like her entire word had come crashing down on her.

"Well, now that we have figured that little problem out, we'll have to go after him for it. And I know just who to call for this…" Reinae said as she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling Reinae?" Memiko asked the Black Angel who had a small grin on her face.

"Why I'm calling our 'Big brother' Gio of course…" Reinae said the girls looked shocked at the name she had just said.

"You mean 'Him'? Ayame asked.

"Yeah, I think this a problem for the **"****Juggernaut****Alchemist****" **to help us with . . . as soon as we go to 'PC3' for some food." Reinae said, her grin getting bigger at the plan she was cooking up in her head.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

After finding out the truth between Ed and Ashley, they got all the other rangers to go meet up at PC3 (Party Club 3) A local restaurant and dance club that the rangers liked to hang out along with other fanclub members who visited Amestris. There, they could meet other organizations and exchange information about all the other worlds and enemies that were causing trouble there.

The met at the door, where someone, was already waiting for them.

He was about six feet, 3 inches tall with cool dark brown eyes and darkish black brown hair. He carried a large Zweihander (Sword) that was strapped to a belt on his hip, 2 ".44 magnums in gunslinger style holders and two katanas that were strapped to his back in a criss-cross style.

His body looked huge, but that's because he was a destructive guy of pure muscle and power, something you didn't want to face on the battle field.

Reinae waved to him, signaling that they were all here.

"Hey Gio, what's up? Did you get my message?" Reinae asked her friend.

"Yeah, I did. All ready got our room reserved on the upper floor. I saw Ed and that Ashley girl, but I didn't tell them, what you told me not to tell them. I also saw Chade and Airi on my way here and told them to come here. Their already up in the room, eating some of the snack in there. " Gio said in a deep voice that kinda scared some of the other Rangers. "So shall we go in and see what going on around here?"

"Yeah, I wanna go on the dance floor and party!" Ayame said as she raced through the door ways. Reinae groaned at her, but smiled a little.

They could, have some fun. . .

Before the integration started.

**~END CHAPTER~**

* * *

~Ending Dialogue Chapter Preview_**~:**_

**I know this series is taking awhile to be updated, but writing this takes some time to get all the pieces right: even the song was changed about four times, to fit with the chapter…*now that takes effort.* We also get to see Airi and Chade in the next chapter, along with Gio (*newest rangers added to our story*). **

**I'm taking Japanese as a foreign language at my community college, so I'm been practicing how to speak a few phrases and to speak with others in Japanese. My good friend Captain Toshiro-san (Yes, his nickname is toshiro from bleach.) also taught me a few phrases:**

*** Arigatoo gozaimasu, Kitsu-chan.= Thank you (polite) a way of speaking for a politer way with friends. **

*** Iie. Ittekimasu= No; Not at all. I'll go and come back. (A mixture of Iie= No; not at all and Ittekimasu= I'll go and come back. *How it's done in a sentence.*) **

**So Thank you all for you're patients and please support by reviewing. See you in the next chapter!**

_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=**_


	9. Chapter Seven: Ranger Dance Battle

**DISCLAIMER:What your about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") I don't own the Risembool Rangers, FMA, clubs or any of the anime-related things in this story. Each belongs to its/his respective owners. I only own the plot and my O.C.'S. The rest has been greatly supported by the rangers who have contributed to this fanfic.**

**Konichiwa Otaku-san's! I don't have much to say except my usual, review and subscribe. School's been keeping me busy, so don't get much time to write these…. AND once again, I don't own anything except my OC AND THE STORY PLOT. All the other stuff belongs to their original creators and organizations. So enough with that, let's go forward with the next chapter… RED DAWN AND PARTY ON! The song in this chapter is: "This is gonna hurt" by SIXX AM.**

**(Background song: UNITED STATE OF POP 2009 (BLAME IT ON THE POP) - DJ EARWORM MASHUP OF TOP 25 2009!")**

* * *

**ENTRY 2:**

Whoo-hooo! Looks like we get to have some fun at PC3 *Party Club 3* without any missions for awhile.

Come on, say it with me…EVERY DAY, I'M SHUFFLING!

_~Ayame Ino :The Black Rose Alchemist_

**Chapter Seven:**

**Ranger Dance Battle**

The second the Rangers walked into the dimly lit walkway of the hallway, they were greeted by the loud thumping of the music being played on the club's dance floor. The neon lights of pink and purple glowed off the walls and then followed by a shower of colors.

There were a lot of people rocking it out on the dance floor and dancing like crazy to the music being played by the DJ. Gio motioned for them to follow them. He led them through a sea of dancers and party guests to a special section that was being blocked off by a tall bouncer and a rope.

"Uh-Oh, what do we do?" Ayame asked Gio. He nodded to Reinae who walked up to the bouncer and showed him a small ID card in her hand. He looked at the group as he recognized some of them.

"Ah, Ranger CrossFire, it's nice to see you again. It's been awhile since you last came here, gracing us with presence. I see you have brought some of the other Risembool Rangers here as well." The bouncer bowed to Reinae, as he opened the rope for them to enter. "This is wonderful to see you all again. We have your table and room all ready for you're arrival. Allow me to escort you and your other Ranger friend's to your Private Room."

"Thanks, Jordan. That's very kind of you." Reinae said polity to the bouncer as Jordan started to led them down the hallway of the private rooms. A strange club dancer tried to make a move on Kitsu, but one evil glaring look from Jordan made him back off in fear and race back to the dance floor.

"My Apologies Miss Kitsu. I hope he didn't offend you. I'll deal with him after you guys leave." Jordan said, flashing a set of sharp teeth at the others. Everybody knew that Jordan was a tough bouncer and never let anything go wrong or loose happen at the PC3.

But the rangers were the only ones who knew what Jordan really was: A Vampire with the strength of a demon. He was type that dealt with money more than he would dealt with blood, in his line of business.

He led them down the hallway and up a fight of stairs that twisted in a weird way. They soon stopped at a door painted red and black with the ranger sign on the front of the door.

"Here is your room, ladies and gentleman. There are some refreshments and snacks already inside. I'll have someone come up later to take your orders when you are ready." He said as he went to go unlock the door. " Miss Chade and Miss Airi are already inside. Lord Edward went to out for a little bit and he said he would return in a little while. . . .

if there's anything else that you need, just let me know." Jordan said to the group.

"Jordan, there might be another guest with us later today. Her name is Ashley Maya and see might be with Ed if he comes back. He if you see her, can you bring her back up here?" Reinae asked to the bouncer who nodded at the commanding order.

"As you wish, Miss CrossFire." Jordan said as he opened the door for them to go in. Bowing to them once again, he walked down the hallway, vanishing down the corner.

"Well, shall we going on?" Reinae suggested as she led the group into the room.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The newly arrived Rangers walked into the private room that they had gotten reserved for them. it was a really big room, and it covered and entire floor that was only for them. This was their space and they had gotten a second floor above the club area, where they could watch the other people on the dance floor through a glass window on the side of the room.

The room was big enough to hold about 100 people in it, but it was only for the ranger's and their invited guests. Reinae was the one who had gotten them a connection for the room-floor with the club owner and Jordan a close friend of hers since she first started being a ranger.

Their was a long table in the middle of the room, a small table at the end of the room filled with party snacks, a medium sized big screen TV with a small couch and bean bag chairs around it. At another corner of the room was a restroom with a changing room if they needed to change close quickly.

Two girls were already inside, on a couple of the beanbag chairs, eating some of the snack layed out for them. On of them was a female with deep blue eyes that were shades of dark and light. She had short hair, about Zeref Length that was blond and brown with a tinge of red in little tiny specks that shined in the light.

She wore a type of outfit that was juts made for partying time. Cargo-colored jeans and a dark tank top were her outfit choices. Her dark green and brown mottled long cape was thrown to the side of the couch, since it would have been to hot for her to wear in the room.

Her name was Airi, **"****The ****Dark ****Disappearance ****Alchemist****"**: And her special talents were labeled as an all-rounder; as in specializing in changing appearance:

Such as clothes, hair, eye color and shape.

The other female had blue eyes with green tinges, that were moderately light colored eyes. She had short light brown hair with some streaks bleached and colored, sometimes orange, blue, green, purple…any color she decided to choose. The clothes she wore were simple and casual looking, choosing a regular jeans and a black tank top.

Her name was Chade (Pronounced Shade), **"****The ****Sharp ****Point ****Alchemist****"****:** And her special talents were in weapon Alchemy:

As in changing weapons so as to further their team abilities, along with regular alchemy.

The weapons they usually chose for their missions were majorly Katana's, 2 short swords, saxes, throwing knives or a regular hunter knife, sabers, a dagger and Alchemy.

They were one of the most experienced Rangers in all of HQ and one of the most dangerous.

Their team name: **"****The D****ark ****Point ****Alchemists****"****.**

"Hey Guys, how you doing?" Reinae asked the two girls as they turned around to face Reinae's group of rangers. They both got of the bean bags and race over, while squealing the whole way as they gave the group lots of hugs. Their was lots of laughter and hugs being passed, until they were gasping for air from all the excitement.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

When everyone had finally calmed down, they all got together at the long table and started talking up a storm. As stories were passed around, Ayame noticed some commotion going down on the dance floor.

"Hey look, down there. Looks like some one is having a dance off down their." She said, pointing a finger down on the dance floor. Reinae got up and walked over to Ayame.

"You're right. And by the looks of it, they don't seem to be very good at it. . . ." she said, motioning for some of the other rangers to have a look.

"Why don't we go down their and show them how it's **REALLY** done: **Ranger ****style**?" Airi said as she grabbed Chade's hand, who was always ready for a party. Reinae nodded as She raced out the door along wit Ayame, Megan, Airi and Chade fast on her heels. The other's decided to stay, except for Cain and Gio who wanted to go see the rangers dance off.

They ran into Ed and Ashley who had just come up the stairs. Reinae motioned for them to follow.

"Hey you two!

Were gonna go dance to show those punks what the rangers are capable of!

Wanna come?" Reinae asked them.

"Sure, might as well. . . ." Ed said as he and Ashley followed the rangers out into the club dance floor.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

It was much worse than they thought. The dancers that Ayame had spotted were even badder then they appeared to be. And what was worse, that someone had brought a band to play some rock music. . .

AND THEY WERE HORRORIBLE!

They guitarist was off , the drums were lousy and the singing had bad timing and was off key. The song they played was a nickleback song that was a favorite to the rangers and they were ruining it.

"Hey Reinae, You're a guitarist . . .why don't you show those idiotic loser's how it's done?" Ed said, prompting Reinae to get up there, seeing the fire in her eyes on how badly they were running the song.

"I will just do that!" Reinae said, as she pushed her way through the crowd. "Gio, Cain, Ayame, come with me!" She commanded in a commanded tone as the three followed her to the stage. Ed watched the three go up and push their way up on stage. It looked like to him that they might need some help, so he followed them also to the stage.

"Hey what the. . .? A band member said, as Reinae punched him full on In the face. The other rangers dealt with the bad rock band as Ed took the mike into his hands and started to speak to the audience, while the rangers got into the band's places with Ayame on drums, Cain on bass and Gio on electric guitar.

"Ok, um, I think we have heard too much of this poorly made excuse for a rock band. How bout we show you what rock music **SHOULD** sound like huh?" Ed asked the audience who cheered in agreement. They wanted to hear better music than this.

"I mean come on, these guys **REALLY ****SUCK!** So I'll let my friend Reinae take over for now!" Ed said as he threw the mike to Reinae who caught the mike in one hand and shouted to the audience: **"****WHAT****'****S****UP ****PEOPLE!****"**

The audience went nuts in response.

She nodded as she told the audience what song they would be playing. She signaled to Ayame on the drums who count down the beat for her. Then they began to play a heavy rock version of **"****This ****is ****gonna ****hurt****" ****by ****SIXX ****AM.**

When Reinae had started to play, Ed had jumped off stage and joined the other rangers, who were gonna start dancing on the dance floor.

Reinae played lead Electric guitar with Cain on bass guitar and Gio on another Guitar. They played with the power of rock while Reinae sang into the mike:

_**Listen up! Listen Up!**_

_**There's a devil in the church.**_

_**Got a bullet in the chamber and this is gonna hurt!**_

_**Let it out! Let It Out! **_

_**You can scream it, you can shout.**_

_**Keep you're secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry!**_

_**And everybody's getting up . . .**_

_**And everybody's on the run . . .**_

_**Listen up! Listen up!**_

_**There's a devil in the church.**_

_**Got a bullet in the chamber and this is gonna hurt!**_

While the ranger band played on, the other ranger started dancing showing off their different dance styles and moves. The more that Reinae played, the better the rangers danced on the floor. They but those terrible dancers to shame and showed them who was better.

When the guitar solo came up, Reinae and guitar blew the roof off with their guitar double duet skills. She played the tricky high notes, while he played the scale notes. When they got back to the chorus, the audience went insane, wanting more.

The finished the song with a final scale of notes and Ayame crashing on the cymbals with a bang. The audience went crazy with excitement, the rangers took a bow and got off the stage, with Cain doing a back flip off the stage. The screams of the audience filled the entire building as the DJ started up another song.

Reinae's band players went to the dancing rangers who gave their congratulations for an awesome show. They all walked back to the room for some snacks and food.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

When they got back to the room, they were greeted by a round of applause. The rangers up in the room, had used the TV monitor to view the performance from the room. When the excitement had calmed down, they called up for a waiter to bring them some food.

A few minutes later, there was the smell of pizza and French fries as they munched on their food and talked some more. Reinae turned to Ed to ask him a question, but noticed that he wasn't there . . .

But neither was Ashley.

"why that little . . ." Reinae muttered, but heard Ayame break her train of thought.

"Hey I heard you had some trouble with your last mission?" Ayame said to Airi.

"Well, we almost got killed where we were . . .that stupid Vegeta is a brainless pig head!" Airi said to the group, with a few of them nodding in agreement.

"Stupid moron!"  
"Rocks for brains!"

"SHOULD GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF OR JUST STAY PUT UNDER A ROCK!"

"War-fighting addictive freak!"

The rangers shouted all their thoughts about Vegeta making Gio start to laugh his head off, from all the comments. He had heard all their stories about Him and loved it when they came up with their stupid nicknames for him.

"Hey Airi, why don't you tell us what happened?" Gio asked, as he tried to stop laughing and get his breathing back to normal. "I would like to hear it and I think the rest of us would too."

Airi looked at her ranger friends who nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'll you guys the story." She said as they listened closely to the Ranger's tale. . . .

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

**_.__.__.__Not __far __off, __disaster __was __just __around __the __corner, __just __waiting __to __sink __its __claws __into __their __lives__.__.__._ **

~END CHAPTER~

* * *

~Ending Dialogue Chapter Preview_**~:**_

**And now we can start off the countdown to disaster . . . ****BWAHAHAHAHHAHA! ****GET YOUR CLOCKS READY, COZ THE COUNTDOWN BEGINS NOW!**

_**~InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^= ~**_


	10. Chapter 8: Party with the Rangers

**DISCLAIMER:What you're about to read is a work of fiction. The names of the places and characters in the plot of this story is pure fan-based work. (Thus it's called "Fanfiction.") I don't own the Risembool Rangers, FMA, clubs or any of the anime-related things in this story. Each belongs to its/his respective owners. I only own the plot and my O.C.'S. The rest has been greatly supported by the rangers who have contributed to this fanfic.**

**- - - - So, I have been having a really bad writer's block on writing this story. So what I might do, is after I'm done with chapter 10 or so, I might give this fanfic a makeover: as in re-write the story and re-vamping it a bit. Since most of the people reading it said, there were some parts that needed improving, that can be my next project for this phemonom of chaos that has grown into a fanbase party!**

**Some of the parts may still not get changed and the story line will still stay the same, just the parts that may need a little bit of tweaking…**

**For example: the author segment will NOT change, since that took me two weeks to write,**

**The battle scenes won't either (again, long time to make)**

**The characters parts and entries might, (coz new people keep wanting to be added in) and other parts that I will have to look over in the near future… AND once again, I don't own anything except my OC AND THE STORY PLOT. All the other stuff belongs to their original creators and organizations. So enough with that, let's go forward with the next chapter…and CAN U BELIEVE WERE ON CHAPTER EIGHT ALREADY? WERE ALMOST DONE WITH THE SERIES!(Screams in silent horror) but there will be a second part…. *see bottom for details*RED DAWN AND PARTY ON, MY PEEPS! **

**(Song: Face Down- Red jumpsuit Apparatus)**

* * *

**ENTRY 3:**

_...hi….I don't talk much, let someone else do it._

_**~Starley May-Chan**_

**Chapter Eight:**

**PARTY WITH THE RANGERS!**

"Well…it went something like this…"Airi said as she started to tell her ranger friends the almost near-death story.

"Me and Chade here were on our mission, traveling to the extreme worlds for some extra fighting practice…

"_**Ok, tell me again…WHY DO WE KEEP COMING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? I MEAN, THE LAST TIME WE CAME, WE ALMOST GOT OUR HEADS CUT OFF, BY THAT STUPID PINHEAD VEGETA!" Chade screamed in anger at her partner Airi.**_

"_**Well, you never know what might happen…who knows? Maybe he's forgotten all about it, Chade." Airi suggested as her friend rolled her eyes, at the stupid comment.**_

"_**Are you serious Airi? That would never happen in million years! That would be like Ed suddenly being ten feet tall!" Chade said sarcastically at the comment that her friend made.**_

_**Both the girls stop their argument as another energy ball flies towards them as they both duck out of the way. They both scream, as they run for their lives. **_

"_**Aww great, he's spotted us…let's hide here, he'll never find us here, you say!...did you forget that THE DUDE CAN FLY AIRI?" Chade screamed at her friend. Her friend just shrugged her shoulders as they both ran for their lives.**_

"_**Yeah know…Vegeta REALLLLYYY sucks!" Chade said under her breath, as her friend giggled at the comment. They both looked at each other and grinned evilly as Ariri turned around to yell at the Saiyian.**_

_***"VEGETA SUCKS!" The ranger yelled at the top of her lungs, pissing off the Saiyian again.* (A/N: Anyone wants to guess what I got this from? Anyone?)**_

_**That was the end of the line for him, as he unleashed more attacks on them. They both grinned as they charged at him.**_

"And we got the hell out of there, not before we gave him a good ass-kicking, that he will never forget!" Chade finished the story with a big grin on her face.

Every ranger at the restaurant table roared with laughter at the story, as they all pictured in their minds of this chaotic story.

Megan laughed with her friends, but suddenly got depressed again as she thought of something. Reinae looked at her friend and tapped Megan on the shoulder. The Half-Metal Alchemist Turned to her friend, trying to snap out of her mood.

"What's wrong sweetie? You look down?" Reinae asked.

"It's Ed…I think he hates me." Megan said, as she looked down at the floor. She didn't dare want to look at her friend, not when everyone else was having a good time. And she didn't count on what she heard next….

"That moron!...

He, I guess I have to go have a chat with him." Reinae got up from her seat and started to walk away. Megan looked right up as her friend started to walk away.

"Reinae…what are you planning?...you're not…" Megan started to say, but was cut off by her friend's grin that had snuck onto her face.

"Don't worry.." She said, as her hand suddenly turned into black wolf claws.

"I'm just gonna have a little chat with him,…that's all." She said in an evil voice, as she slipped out of their private reserved room and down the stairs to the main club dance floor.

She was gonna have a chat with Ed. And he didn't behave himself, she was gonna give him more than a good pounding.

"_No __one __makes __my __friend__'__s __cry__…__and __gets __away __with __it!__" _Reinae thought to herself angrily. Even though Megan tried to hide it well, Reinae still saw the small silver-diamond tears, fall down her friend's face.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"_Where is he? . . . when I get my hand on him . . .Reinae thought as she used her sense of smell to locate his sent. Her sense of smell was stronger than a bloodhound and she could easily detect other people that she knew by their personal scents._

_She quickly picked it up and followed it . . . _

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"I thought I would never say this, but I wanna go get the toy pig when we get back to HQ!" Ayame said as she giggled to herself.

"she has got to stop watching RED. That movie has taken over her mind . . ." Euphie said to Starley May who nodded in agreement._**.***__**(A/N: **__**DING, **__**DING! **__**PRIZE **__**TO **__**THE **__**PERSON **__**WHO **__**GUESSED **__**RED!)**_

"Hey did anyone filmed Reinae's performance down their?" Ayame asked the group. Minori held up the small camcorder that Ayame always carried with her. She knew that Ayame would want to film it, so when know one was looking, she had snuck down filmed the entire thing.

"yeah, now we can show it to Vic when we get back . . ." Ayame said but was showered with rants at her idea. Even though they said it was a bad idea . . .

she was gonna show him anyway.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"_So __you __mind __telling __me __what__'__s __wrong?__" __Reinae __asked __Ed __who__didn__'__t __even __look __at __her. __She __had __never __seen __him __like __this, __not __even __during __the __time __of __Nina__'__s __death._

_She looked at Ed again, waiting for an answer . . ._

_When he didn't say anything, she turned to walk away, determined to find the truth. _

"_If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll go ask Ashley . . .maybe she'll tell me . . . She said to him, brushing off his silence treatment to her._

_but she wasn't expecting what would happen next . . ._

"_NO DON'T!" Ed cried out, grabbing her arm as a way to stop her. She stopped walking, not even turning around to face him. She could tell that something was wrong . . ._

_very wrong._

"_Just don't . . get her. I'll tell you, just . . .please stay with me?" He asked her in voice almost like a whisper. She knew now she couldn't leave him, not like this._

"_Ok, I'll stay." She said as she led him to a bench to sit on. _

"_I'll listen . . _

_Just start slowly and tell me what happened. . ." she wasn't prepared for what she would be told by him, the fate of destiny working its claws into their lives.. ._

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Hey do you think that Reinae should have been back by now?" Ayame asked the group. "She has been gone for a while and I don't think it should have taken this long . . ."

"Maybe we should go look for her . . ." Goldenwing suggested as the others agreed. They all got up and went out of the private room, on a search and rescue mission.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"_I __see__.__.__.__" __Reinae __said __as __she __pulled __out __her __cell __phone __and __started __to __make __a __world wide __text __message __to __all __the __rangers __in __the __area. __She __never __got __to __fully __finish __it, __when __a __blast __of __power __started __to __head __to __them. __She __blocked __it __with __a __wave __of __her __hand, __creating __a __shield __of __power __to __block __it._

"_Well, I guess you're stronger than you look. I guess my information was a little off . . . _

_but no matter, I'll make sure you both die where you stand." The cool voice said coming from the shadows to reveal a Ashley Maya standing in front of them with a sarcastic smile on her face._

_The rain started to come down and soon they were drenched to the skin._

"_So . . you're the cause of this . . . YOU'RE DEAD ASHLEY!" Reinae screamed releasing a bolt of power at the Traitorous Ranger. . . _

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"I wonder where they are?" Megan asked the group. They had been searching for a while, but found not even one little clue on their whereabouts. Suddenly a loud bark was heard from not very far from where the rangers stood. A small little puppy flew into the group like a ball of flying fur, knocking most of them over.

"Hey Girl, I thought I told you to slow down . . .oh hey guys what's up?" Megan looked up from being knocked down and saw that it was their leader Vic, who looked worn out from Running.

"Vic, what are you guys doing here?" Ayame asked.

"Well, Twilight here, . . . " Pointing at the little wolf puppy. " . . .started going nuts by barking up a storm. She was running all around HQ, like she was on hyper speed.

Then she ran out the door, wanting me to follow her . .. so I did.

Little thing runs like a roadrunner, so it was to keep up." He explained to the group. "So why are you guys . . ."

"Well explain on the way, but for now we have to look For Reinae . . ." Megan started to say, but a voice cut her off.

"Don't bother, coz I'm right here . . ." A tired voice said, as the group turned to Reinae walking up with Ed. She looked like she had been in a fight, here clothes all messed up.

Megan raced to her friends, followed by the others. Even though they didn't look so good, Ed tried to say something, but couldn't.

Reinae said it instead, shocking everyone with her words.

"Everyone, their had been a crime committed among us. Ashley isn't who we think she is . . .she's a traitor, and she will pay the price for her crime. She was never a human to being with. She lied to us all, even Ed here." She told the group, as she prepared for the next part.

"She said to Ed and I quote:

'**DEATH ****IS ****BETTER****.****.****.THAN ****LOVING ****YOU!****" **The minute those words came out of her mouth, everyone stood their shocked and angry.

"So now, in the name of all things Risembool . . .I declare this girl pay for this terrible crime. She will see fire and burn for all eternity!

SHE'S GOING TO HELL AND SHE'S GOING DOWN . . .THIS GIRL STARTED A WAR AND WE'LL GIVE IT TO HER .. .

TO WAR, MY FELLOW RANGERS! Reinae cried out as raging cheer rang out through all of Central. After all this commotion, she would tell them the whole story of what happened . ..

But for now, she'll let the cries of war continue for a little bit more . ..

~END CHAPTER~

* * *

~Ending Dialogue Chapter Preview_**~:**_

_**Oh no she didn't oh no she didn't!**_

_**What did this broad do to Ed? . . .but whatever she did, she certainty lit a fire under the rangers, . . . even making Vic mad! (and that's something you want to do . . .ever!)**_

_**So to find out what happens next, you gotta stay tuned for the next chapter . . .(go ahead, tell me I'm evil, I've heard it before . . .)**_

_**~InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^= ~**_


	11. Author's Note:Hiatus&Discontinued Story

**Author's Note: Hiatus and Discontinued Stories**

**So as I have tried and thought of how to get this story done, but it looks like it won't ever happen anytime soon. So I have decided to put the story on the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' phase. It will be in that phase for some time until I decide that it should be continued or say otherwise.**

**While the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' phase is on, I will take the time to maybe do some re-writing, to make it be better, because when I was writing the first time, it wasn't going so well. **

**So I hope maybe a re-write will give it a better change for the best.**

**This isn't the only story that is getting the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' phase. Many of my other stories are also getting the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' phase notice. **

**So to any viewers or readers who watch on my page, I apologize with many apologies as best I can, that this is happening to this story and all the others that will be getting the 'Discontinuation and Hiatus' notice. **

**But I hope, you will still continue and support the other stories that will still be written. **

**So, again, I apologize and thank you for listening.**

_**~InuyashaMoonlight634~=^_^= **_


End file.
